Never Surrender
by Surenu
Summary: Picking off after the begin of year three. What will happen when they meet a mysterious guy with a tragic past? Will they get to like him or will they dismiss him? Rated T just to be safe. Everyone X OC.
1. Chapter 1  When the hammer falls

**Never Surrender**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ Please don't sue me.

**Chapter One - When The Hammer Falls**

The cherry trees tenderly blossomed as the five girls of Sakura High's Light Music Club walked out of the schools hall after the opening ceremony. Their third year had started, and they had decided to make the best out of it. Their goal still stood: Budokan. Mio had been writing new songs over the break and planned to have the other members of After School Tea Time review them later in the club room... perhaps accompanied by a cup of tea and some of Mugis cake.

A year ago, in their second year, the school had opened for boys, in an attempt to increase equality between males and females. Since then, the schools population had increased and construction workers swarmed the school grounds, building a completely new tract at the east side of the building.

The typical noises of hard work echoed through the court.

"Meeeeh, jackhammers are loud! How are we supposed to properly rehearse with this noise?" Yui asked, a discontent expression on her face.

"You prefer drinking tea and having cake anyway, don't you?" Azusa replied from her side, referring to Yuis general lack of discipline.

"Yes, but... what about Budokan?" Budokan was the word of the day for the five. No one even thought about dropping this great plan just because of some noise. Still, everyone sighed a bit.

It was going to be hard, hard work.

They walked outside to the east wing where their clubroom was located, and suddenly heard a man yell "Watch out!"

The others had a faint idea of what was coming and quickly moved away, but Yui simply stared upwards in amazement... a construction worker had dropped a sledgehammer and it was rapidly approaching, directly into her face...

...as Yui was suddenly tackled by someone and violently pushed to the ground. Her back ached and she was coated in dust. "What was that for?" she angrily asked the person standing up next to her. What she saw surprised her a bit: It was a foreign guy, a little taller than Mio, with middle-long, black hair and lucent green eyes. Next to him, a sledgehammer had put quite a hole into the ground. He offered her his hand to help her up and said "I am sorry, but this hammer would have killed you if I hadn't pushed you away. I can't really stand blood, so you can call it selfish though. Can you stand?" He helped her up and Yui shook the dust off her clothes. "Yes, thank you, but..." she looked at him in her typical puzzled way. "...but?" he asked curiously, stopping as he turned away to leave.

"Who are you?" she finally asked. The boy let his shoulders drop for a moment, turned back around to her and said "My name is Marcus, I'm new at this school. Moved here two weeks ago."

Ritsu walked next to Yui and said "Marcus, eh? Doesn't sound like a common name. You're a foreigner?"

"Well, yes." he replied, again turning to leave. "I'm actually from Germany."

"Heeeh?" Ritsu was astonished. "Your Japanese is quite formidable!"

"I've been living in Japan for two years already, I just moved into this city two weeks ago. If you'd excuse me now, I have club activities. See you later I guess. Bye!" he finally made his turn and went away, leaving the girls curious.

"Say, Mio, did he really just save my life?" Yui asked.

"Well..." Mio looked at the sledgehammer. It was an unusually big and heavy hammer, used to punch holes into walls to have pipes run through them. It's head was at least 8 kilograms heavy.

"Yes, he did."

A little later in the music room.

"Hey, guess what!" Ritsu said suddenly after having another sip of tea. The five hadn't even touched their instruments yet. "This is a bit like a manga I'm currently reading, ya know, guy saves a girls life, both fall in love, and so on. Yui, this can be your great chance!" Ritsu didn't only like teasing Mio. Due to the situation before, Yui was her new victim.  
"What? It's not like that! I was quite angry, you know!" she defended herself, waving her arms around.

"Well" Mugi suddenly tossed in "He did look quite fair. And he did save your life, don't forget that. By that, he also saved our Light Music Club. What would we do without our guitarist and singer? As a lady, it is your duty to properly thank him!"

"And you know exactly" Ritsu added an expressive pause before she continued her sentence "what you have to do, my fair maiden.". She walked towards Yui to hug her, but her attempts were futile as Yui held her guitar like a shield before her. "Ricchan, you're mean!" she yelled. "Alright." she sighed defeated. "I'll tell him 'Thank you' tomorrow. Is that okay Mugi-chan?"

"It probably is" Mugi answered whilst pouring all of them another cup of Earl Grey tea. She had recently acquired a new tea set from Liechtenstein and enjoyed it to the fullest. "By the way, I think I recall him from earlier in my life."

"HUH?" the other four girls shouted. "What?" Ritsu finally asked.

"I'm not certain" Mugi responded in her usual composed manner. "But he does look quite like the son of a German business partner of my father. Glaser Electronics, they make amplifiers and turntables and other electronic music instruments. They are not a big player in the industry, but the family has gained some wealth. I heard they moved to Japan two years ago to expand their business here, because apparently some famous Japanese bands started to use their products."

"He didn't look that upper-class to me." Azusa said, having another bite of cake despite her objections first. "Mugi, why don't you ask him tomorrow? Perhaps it's also good for you to become friends with him. I don't know much about the upper class, but I suppose those friendly bonds are required to make better contracts, am I right?"

"Yes indeed you are, Azusa-chan." Mugi responded. "I think I will do that. Yui, if you go see him tomorrow, I'd like to accompany you."

"I'll come, too!" Ritsu insisted. "He seemed cool, so, who knows, maybe he knows some kick ass rock music to share with me! Mio, Azusa, you come too!"

"Eh?" Mio answered, while Azusa just let her shoulders dropped and gave a simple "Yes, yes, whatever you wish, let's just practice at least once this year." as a response.

"Why do I have to come with you to see him? I have no business with him!" she objected, slightly blushing.  
"You'd be bored to death without us!" Yui said, clapping her hands in happiness. It all seemed so much fun to her now.

Mio was puzzled. On the one hand, Yui was right, on the other hand, she didn't want to admit it. "Alright, but only if you insist!" she answered, turning into tsundere-mode.

The rest of the day passed quietly. Marcus wasn't mentioned once again.

End of Chapter One.

Authors note: Sooo... this is it. No, just joking, there's more to come. I hope this was a good start, so please rate and review. I'll take all constructive criticism serious, so please don't hold back. I must admit, I'm a big fan of the series... more of a fanatic actually. This story has been going on in my head for quite some time now, so that's why I decided to sign up and post this online... a story not published is never going to grow.

So, see them next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2  Surprise Surprise

**Never Surrender**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ No, really, I don't.

**Chapter Two - Surprise Surprise**

21 hours and 30 minutes later, Yui, Ritsu, Mio and Mugi were sitting at their classroom, staring at Marcus' back. Everyone, especially Yui, was quite baffled to find out he actually sat in their class. Of course, his name was written on the class lists, but the four girls had been to happy about finding out that they had been in the same class. Due to the surprise, noone had gotten the courage to talk to him yet. Yui was nervous, turning around again and again and fidgeting around. Marcus didn't seem to notice. He just sat on his place, waiting for their teacher to come.

The door was gently opened and a mellow voice spoke to the class. "Hello, class. My name is Sawako Yamanaka and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. This is actually my first year as a homeroom teacher, so please, feel free to correct me if I make any mistakes."

"Sawa-chan!" Ritsu yelled out. "Could it be you put us four in the same class? Is that even legal?"

"What?" she answered. "No, this is just a coincidence. But now I don't have to remember as many names!"

_Clearly, it's her work _Ritsu thought. _But the fact that Marcus is here must be a coincidence. Gotta look at him closer. Middle-long black hair, green eyes, cute yet manly face. Nice. Has all of his books with him, seems like a tidy person to me. Looks quite annoyed, maybe he doesn't like school, I could completely understand that._

The lesson seemed endless, and Ritsu was on the verge of falling asleep again, because she had watched a late-night movie to the end. As she looked around she noticed that Yui had already lost her battle against fatigue and slept soundly on her crossed arms. _To think that she can sleep so soundly after almost dying yesterday, barely saved by Ma-kun... wait, it's Marcus-san. What am I thinking? _Ritsu shook both the thought and her tiredness out of her head and continued to take notes.

A few hours later, not far from Azusas house. Marcus was sitting on his armchair, playing a video game. His apartment wasn't large, he had an average kitchen living which was also his bedroom and a small bathroom, but it was enough for one person. The walls were plastered with shelves and cupboards, filled to the brim with books and CDs. The blinds were closed, his high-end computers monitor was the only light in the room. The precious timber laminate was clean and dust-free, unusual for a boy living alone. No tableware was piling up in the sink, everything was tidy.

Except for Marcus' mind.

_Why did I rush in and help her? I know, I couldn't have left her for death, but it's not like me. Why did I lie about having club activity? Has something changed about me? I don' think so, but... perhaps I didn't want to see someone die again._

At the same time in the music room.

"I didn't get to talk to him today." Yui moaned in apology to Ritsu, who was scolding her for letting every opportunity to offer her thanks. Ritsu, of course, didn't actually care about politeness: She just wanted to see what would happen. Yui and a guy? Outrageous!

"So... shall we practice today?" Azusa asked, already holding her guitar and setting up her amplifier, choosing optimum settings for a new song Mio had written.

"Sorry, Azusa-chan, but this is a vital matter for all of us!" Ritsu said and let Mugi pour her a new cup of tea. "So, Azusa-chan, any ideas of how we can hook up Marcus and Yui?"

"What?" Yui screamed out, shying away. "I don't see him like that!"

"You should, you should." Ritsu answered in a supposedly wise tone, followed by a surprised "Eh?" as everyone looked at her in a weird way. "How do you know that?" Yui asked.

Ritsu silently walked to her drums and yelled "PRACTICE!"

The sun was already setting as Azusa was on her way home. She was satisfied, because of Ritsu telling a bit too much, they finally got to practice, and even though the drums were a little offsync, it went well. Mumbling on a cookie, she walked through the dimly lit streets, already looking forward to taking a bath. However, she spotted someone walking on her side of the street, directly towards her - Marcus.

"Ah, good evening Marcus-san" she politely greeted him, bowing slightly. Marcus bowed too and said "Ah, yeah, g'evening. You're going home?"

"Yes, I am. Ah, now that I see you, I wanted to thank you on Yuis behalf for saving her yesterday. She didn't get around to do it herself, so I thought I could..."

She was interrupted by Marcus adding "Don't mention it."

"Well, okay, we were just saying that that was quite cool how you jumped in and..."

"I meant that literally - do not mention it." he said and walked away.

_Weird guy _she thought. _Any other guy I know would brag with this success until everyone, really everyone would know what a hero he is, but he almost seems ashamed of it. What's up with him?_

A sudden determination took hold of Azusa.

_I will find out._

_Someone like him shouldn't feel that way._

As Marcus got home from his little walk, his cellphone ringed. He swiftly pulled it out of his pocked and picked up. "Hello?" he asked.

"Ah, yeah, it's me, Takeru." A voice familiar to Marcus answered. It was his old friend and former bandmate Takeru Yuudai.

"Takeru? Didn't talk to you for a long time, what's up?" Marcus said, brightening up again.

"Just wanted to let you know, I'm moving to your town, too, so I'd like to ask for your help and company since you're the only one I know there."

Marcus smiled and said "Great, I'll lend you a hand. When do you move in?"

"This weekend. Most of my stuff will be brought via truck, but it still has to be moved in. It's 42nd street, apartment 8-c."

Marcus eyes opened wide as he excitedly shoutet "What? I live in 8-b. We're going to be neighbours!"

"What? Awesome! What school are you going to?"

"Sakura High." Marcus started to file up some papers while talking, to keep things tidy.

"Well, I'm going to Fujioka High, so we're not in the same school. But still, neighbours... remember to turn down that music!"

"Haha, yeah, right, as if you weren't the louder one of us." Marcus laughed. "Well, I'll see you this weekend then. See ya!"

And suddenly, a voice in his head began to speak to him...

_Why did you jump at her like that? You don't even know her, and she most certainly doesn't know you. She cannot know about your past, and yet you act like she is to blame. Shame on you._

_But the fact that the people from your past come back now... will it make things worse?_

End of Chapter 2.

Authors note: This chapter has only one purpose: Introducing different story arcs. It's a bit like a crossroad. We wil go into one direction, then back and into another, find smaller roads that connect the bigger streets, and in the end we will have a complete network of streets, roads and alleys. There will be some stepping stones and emotional minefields along the way, and a lot of streets will be dead ends for their protagonists - but still, it'll all resolve.

I would like to express my sincere gratitude for everyone who follows the story, and I shall continue it to the very end.


	3. Chapter 3 Comfort Betrays

**Never Surrender**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ This is getting really old, doesn't it? Perhaps I should just save up some money and buy the licenses...hehe... ain't gonna happen.

**Chapter Three - Comfort Betrays**

The next weekend, both Marcus and Takeru were busy bringing Takerus stuff into his new apartment. Takeru had decided to live apart from his parents due to a severe fight they had, and both sides agreed that this was the the best solution. Marcus was sweating, because Takeru made him carry the heaviest boxes and pieces of furniture. As they carried one of the last items, Takerus bed inside, Takeru suddenly asked "So, how have you been doing since that... incident?"

"I'm fine." Marcus answered a bit too fast.

"Liar." Takeru smirked as they put the bed in its place and sat down on his couch. "I know you better than yourself, so I see that something's not right. So, how are you doing?"

Marcus let out a deep sigh and supported his head with his arms. "I barely sleep, I barely do anything but cleaning my apartment and playing world war two video games, I eat just enough to stay alive, and I haven't continued anything of my hobbies. That's what you wanted to hear, right?"

Takeru got up and leaned on the opposite wall. "You know, perhaps everyone's saying this, but I still trust the fact that you give my words more weight. This is completely normal and part of the healing process. You suffered a great emotional trauma, and it's obvious that you won't get out of this without a few bruises and scars. However, you have to start to get over it, accept it as a part of reality, as something you cannot change, no matter how much you hurt yourself - and the others around you."

"I know all of that." Marcus answered, not daring to look his friend in the eyes. "Just let me be a wreck for some more months."

At the same time, Yui and Ritsu were shopping in the city centre. The day wasn't so bright, it had rained a few times before, and the sky was cloudy. The streets were still filled with people, so the two girls had to take a tad louder.

"Yeah, yeah, Azusa-chan told me all about it. Weird, isn't he?" Ritsu said.

"I don't know." Yui answered. What Azusa told her had troubled her. "I think he has his reasons."

"Azusa-chan sounded as if she wanted to find out." Ritsu pointed out, and looked at a t-shirt at a stall, but quickly got back to Yui as she saw the price tag.

"Why don't we help her?" Yui suggested, then clenching her fist and attempting an epic pose. "That's right! We shall help our dearest friend on her quest to find out the past of a weird guy from Germany! Our determination shall not sway, we will not be stopped until our final goal is reached! Ricchan! The hymn of battle please!" Yui was almost shouting, and people stopped and looked at her. Ritsu quickly pulled her away and whispered "Right, right, whatever you say, just don't yell it out so loudly!" into her ear.

"So that's a yes Ricchan?" Yui shouted again and looked at Ritsu with sparkling eyes.

"Hai, hai..." Ritsu reluctantly agreed. "But for now, let's check out that shop over there."

"Yes, let's do that, I need a new amp anyway, my old one has some cracks and scratches... wait a minute, Glaser Electronics? Where have I heard that before?" Yui stood in a thinking pose that defied every accurate description. "I know! It's that company that's owned by Marcus' family!"

"What?" Ritsu asked, and looked at the sign. It clearly said Glaser Electronics, and then she remembered what Mugi had said. They really had expanded their business to Japan.

"So, let's check it out then." Ritsu suggested and opened the glass door.

An hour later, Takeru had decided to treat Marcus to dinner for helping him. As they strolled around the city, they spotted a fast-food-restaurant where they stopped. Takeru got a seat, while Marcus got their orders.

"Hello, I'd like one... hey, don't I know you?" he said to the blonde cashier. She really seemed familiar, as if he had really seen her more than once before.

"I suppose you do. Tsumugi Kotobuki, nice to meet you again. I was with Yui when you jumped at her and pushed her out of the hammers way. I am grateful for that. So, how are you doing?"

_Not again... _Marcus thought. He really had enough of that stupid little incident. Why couldn't everyone just stop praising him and simply go on with their lives?

"I'm fine, but I'd like to order now. I'll take the four and five menu."

"Alright, it'll be right there. But now tell me, doesn't that deed make you feel heroic?"

_I can't just jump at her, too. She's a classmate and I just moved here. _

"No, not really. I guess I just didn't think about what I did back then. It's no big deal, so there's not much to talk about that topic." he answered honestly.

"And by the way" Mugi started. "How's your father doing? Last time I met him he seemed quite content."

"Eh?" Marcus stopped short. "How do you know my family? Are you maybe... why are you even working in a place like this?" Was the only answer he was capable of.

"I wanted to know what it was like. It's a valuable experience to life. So, is everything allright?"

"No, not really, but thank you for your concern. Ah, I see, my order is there, I'll talk to you in school then. See you."

Marcus put the money on the counter, mumbled "Keep the change" and got back to Takeru.

"Someone you know?" Takeru asked, grabbing some fries. "Good looking girl, doesn't seem to talk much. I'd root for her."

"A classmate." Marcel answered. "And the daughter of a friend of our family."

"Must be quite rich then?" Takeru spoke with a mouth full of fries, a slightly disgusting sight to Marcel.

"Filthy rich to be exact." Marcel answered, taking a sip from his coke. It didn't taste bad, but for some reason, his tongue was numb.

"Well, you're one to talk my friend. But still, she's cute: You should go for her."

"Don't speak so loud!" Marcus half-whispered. "And besides, I've met her a week ago and today's the first time I spoke to her!"

"Wouldn't stop me - oh, look over there! More cute girls! This city is heaven!" Takeru pointed to the door. Marcus reluctantly looked in the direction and saw - the girl he saved a week ago.

"Oh no..." The words left his mouth before he could do anything to stop them. Takeru raised an eyebrow. "More classmates?"

"Yeah." Takeru whispered and ducked behind a plant-pot. "See that brunette? I sort of saved her life a week ago, don't ask any details, but it seems all of her friends are eager to make a big deal out of it, and I don't want that. So please don't betray me now!"

"You know..." Takeru smirked, getting up to wave at the two girls and pointing at Marcus "...comfort betrays. Someone needs to betray you so you finally learn to accept praise."

Ritsu and Yui saw Marcus after Takerus signal, and began walking towards their seats.

"Hello." Yui began. "I am Hirasawa Yui, and I owe my life to you, epic hero!" Yui tried to strike an epic pose again, but failed miserably.

"You don't." Marcus bluntly answered, refusing to offer his classmates a seat. He tried his best to hide behind his coke, but it was futile. Ritsu forced it away and looked directly in his eyes. She had come far to close for Marcus taste, but there was no escape route for him. "Whaaat? What kind of guy are you, Marcus-san? Any other guy I know would shamelessly abuse the situation!" she spoke and poked his chest with her right index finger. "Do you have any idea how far you have gotten from the mainstream?"

"Well, I'm happy about that, and don't come so close and poke me, that's weird." he said.

"Excuse me for trying to make you feel proud of yourself!" Ritsu said, then pointed at Takeru. "Who's that? Your lover?"

Takeru almost spat his coke out and violently punched his chest to regain the ability to breathe. "WHAT?" he shouted, and then resorted to a more silent tone because everyone was looking at him. "It seems to me that this is a misunderstanding. Takeru is an old friend and former bandmate, and I moved here today. I'm merely treating him to dinner for helping me carry all of my heavy stuff."

"Helping? You made me carry everything that weighs more than a CD." Marcus angrily pointed out.

While the two were still confused by Ritsus assumption, the two girls had sat down. Yui began immediately to steal Marcus food. Because he was occupied with being angry he didn't notice anyway. "So, what do you want from me?" Marcus finally asked, and while Takeru again raised an eyebrow, the two girls didn't seem to notice his unpoliteness.

"Well, Yui here wants to thank you." Ritsu said. "She can't speak for herself, she's chewing by the way. Oh, and don't worry, she won't gain any weight...lucky her." she added with a jealous look to Yui.

"Hey, wait a second." Marcus said. "I'm not worrying over her gaining weight, I'm worrying over me losing weight. That's my food, you know."

"Anyway." Ritsu continued, completely ignoring Marcus. "We also wanted to confront you about what you said to Azusa-chan, right Yui?"

"Exactly. Why did you jump like that at our cute little Azunyan?" Yui tried to seem angry, but it was futile. She enjoyed herself way too much.

"Who's that... wait, is she short and has long, black pigtails? Yes? Well, that's because she's digging in parts of my life that are non of her concern. The same applies to you by the way." Marcus became more and more angry and was already mentally preparing to jump up and simply leave.

"Yes. What I wanted to say is." Yui took a sip of coke, Marcus coke as he noticed, before she continued. "It wasn't okay. If you don't want us to get too close to you, okay, but it's no reason to jump at us like that. I was simply going to thank you, but you act like I'm insulting your whole family. That makes me feel sad, and I suppose that wasn't your intention, so I'll forgive you that. But I can tell you that we all could be great friends, just like you and... and... what was your name?" Yui abashedly turned towards Takeru who quickly gave her his name.

Marcus was quite surprised.

_That was the least I expected. Takeru is right, comfort betrays. But what if I accept them and their friendship? Will it end the same way it always ends - or even worse? I don't know._

_I just do not know._

_But how will I know if I don't try?_

"I am sorry for having been mean to you." Marcus apologized. Takeru turned around to him in amazement, and Yuis and Ritsus faces brightened up. They seemed to expect something. "So... if you are fine with me, I will accept any attempts on friendship." The two girls seemed more and more excited, as if a plan had worked. "BUT!" Marcus put a lot of stress on his but. "This doesn't make us true friends yet. But I will play my part too. Satisfied?"

The two girls nodded in agreement.

And somewhere deep in is heart, Marcel felt something he hadn't felt for a long time:

Hope.

Authors note: I'm not looking at what I'm writing for a second, and it becomes almost a page longer than it's predecessor. This chapter has prepared the characters for interaction and scratched some of the actual story, which will start next chapter. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4 The Outcast

**Never Surrender**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ This is getting really old, doesn't it? Perhaps I should just save up some money and buy the licenses...hehe... ain't gonna happen.

**Chapter Four - The Outcast**

Saturday. Marcus had again gone to the city center, but this time alone and without any purpose. He basically just wanted to kill as much time as possible, so he could go to school again and kill time. Killing time was his only purpose in life.

The streets were pretty full, and he had to avoid collisions with couples more than just once. _Couples _he thought, his hands clenched to fists in his pockets. _They're everywhere. Don't you know that there's always something lurking in the background, just waiting to shatter that happiness you have? Fear. You must learn to fear._

Suddenly, someone tucked on his sleeve. He turned around to see...

"Ritsu? What are you doing here?" he asked. The girl in question smirked and said "Just killing time. Wanna hang out?"

_Remember your promise! _Marcus told himself and answered "Sure, any idea where you want to go?"

"Quite the considerate one, eh?" Ritsu giggled, earning a slight, barely noticeable blush from Marcus. "How about going to a game center and getting your butt kicked?"

"I accept the challenge." Marcus answered. The two went to a local game center of the 1-Yen-chain, and quickly decided on a 1vs1 fighting game. "So, let the battle begin!" Ritsu yelled out of excitement. Marcus just smiled, inserted a coin into the machine and began.

Ritsu was quickly defeated by Marcus flawless combination of kicks and punches, delivering the last, deadly blow with a specific special attack that sent the opponent flying into the air and then slammed him down again. The whole fight didn't last longer than 7.5 seconds. "Whoha!" Ritsu shouted out, standing up to look Marcus into the eyes. "That was amazing! How did you learn that? Tell me! Teach me!" She ran over to him to kneel down and beg. Marcus, embarrassed, answered "I was just lucky and I have a lot of time to kill. And please, stand up, you kneeling in front of me makes me feel weird."

"Eeeh?" Ritsu went into tease-mode again. "So, would it be better if Yui or Mio kneeled in front of you... or maybe both?" _Evil grin! _Marcus thought.

"I don't want anyone to kneel in front of me, thank you very much. Would you change the topic if I treated you to some ice cream? It really seems worth the expense."

"Okay!" Ritsu agreed, immediately shifting her focus. But then, a thought began to form in her mind.

_This feels like a date._

A few minutes later, Ritsu and Marcel both held their ice cream in their hands and began to eat. They were silent, but the silence wasn't awkward in any way. It simply said "We enjoy each others company and simply look for something to talk about."

Randomly picking paths, the red string of fate led them to a nearby park where they sat down on a bench for a break. "What did you take?" Marcus asked, not having listened in the ice cream shop before. "Eh? Me?" Ritsu asked, awakening from some daydreams. "Coconut." _Time to test him a little bit. Wonder if he can resist my humor? _she thought, suddenly asking "Want a bite?"  
"If it's okay with you, yes, please." he answered and took one. _No hesitation! _Ritsu was shocked. _Does he not know that that was an indirect ki... idiot! What am I thinking?_

"So, Marcus-kun." Ritsu began anew, suddenly changing honorifics and earning a slightly surprised look by Marcus. "Do you like music?"

"Yeah, I do. Well, I guess everyone does. Even used to sing and play the background guitar in a band before I moved here. _Never Surrender_. Ever heard of us?" he answered, looking a bit proud when mentioning the name of his former band. "No, never heard of it." Ritsu admitted, feeling a tad sorry for not knowing them.

"Well, I guessed so." Marcus answered, relieving Ritsu a bit of her stress. "We never were big in any way. Some live gigs and one released CD. We did that ourselves though, so we never had a big fanbase. It was a good time though. Lots of fun."

"And what genre did you guys play?" Ritsu was now curious.

"Post-hardcore with influences from bands like Alexisonfire and A Day To Remember. We also used synthesizers in our songs. Some people call that synthcore, but seriously, music is music. I don't like all that dividing into genres." Marcus sounded like a professional, and Ritsu began to wonder if _Never Surrender _really wasn't so big. "Do you have any CDs left I could borrow?" Ritsu asked. Marcus gave her another surprised look. _Why does she want to hear it? _he thought, and answered "I'm sure you don't want to hear it, it sounds awful to those not used to the sound. Besides, we had soon found out that another band already had that name so we needed a new name anyway, but that was around the time I moved away."

Ritsu got a little closer to him and looked him deeply in his eyes, provoking a slight blush in his face. He noticed how cute she was dressed. A hooded sweatshirt and a miniskirt, the hoodie blue and the skirt black, his favorite colors. "Just let me hear it, please." she said with a serious tone he wasn't used to concerning her.

"Alright, I'll burn you one and give it to you, okay?" he answered, trying to keep up a distance between him and her. He failed as she suddenly hugged him in her own, energetic kind of way. He was overwhelmed by the feeling of being close to someone again - it had been years for him. He felt her warmth, and in this moment he realized he had to change his attitude towards others to live again.

To be alive.

"Yay!" she yelled and finally let go of him. "I've always wanted to hear a band that's similar to ours!"

"I doubt it sounds in any way similar to your music." Marcus noted and quickly explained the major elements of post-hardcore-music: Screams, shouts, clear vocals, precise rhythms, loud-guitar based instrumentation and maintaining a balance between dissonance and melody and changing between slow and fast parts and songs.

"Sounds awesome! But what I meant is that we're both pretty much underground, ya know?" Ritsu answered. "We don't get the fanbase we deserve I guess... so, is there any other music you like?"

"Well..." Marcus began. "I pretty much like most music genres. If you browse my CD collection you'll find all kinds of metal, from death to power, conscious rap, punk rock, rock 'n' roll from all decades and many more. I'm afraid to say I simply can't decide. Sort of always makes me the outcast."

"I think that's unfair." Ritsu said. "You shouldn't be an outcast."

_And I know I mean it. I don't know what it was, but it got me thinking. He is so conscious. So conscious of the people around him, yet so shy and defensive. Something has greatly hurt him in the past, and the wound is not going to fade without outside help._

_And I really feel the need to help him... because... I have to admit it now_

_I think I_

_kind of_

_like him._

Ritsu blushed just a bit as she turned her head away for only a short time.

End of Chapter Four.

Authors Note: Sooo... we're getting to the romance part! Finally! Yay! Hugs and kisses! ...Not so soon, of course. Anyone curious about Marcus past? Well, I'm not since I know it. And you'll know soon enough, so stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5 The Admiration of Sadness

**Never Surrender**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content. _Disclaimers always sound so professional. But seriously, I'm a noob.

**Chapter Five - The Admiration of Sadness**

The next monday, class 3-2 took a test. It was about complex mathematics, and of course, Yui and Ritsu hadn't really studied, so after the test was done and everyone left the room, the two were completely depleted of energy. "Cake..." Yui mumbled. "I need cake..."

"Don't worry, Yui-chan, I have prepared something nice again today." Mugi replied to her in her usual tone, patting a large bag next to her feet. "Let's go to the clubroom then and meet up with Azusa-chan!"

"Can you go ahead without me? I'll follow up in just a few minutes, okay?" Ritsu asked. "I just need to quickly take care of something."

"Sure, we'll see you then." Mio answered and the group left for the stairs. Ritsu instead waited for Marcus to come out. Half a minute later he handed his test in and left the room, seeing Ritsu.

"Hey. How did it go for you?" he greeted her, not looking well. "Thank god this is over..."

"Wow, Marcus, you look bad." Ritsu poked him and continued "Well, I'm happy it's over, too. What's up? You're usually so composed."

"Well, I must say, I didn't know a thing in this test. I'm so going to fail..." his voice became more and more silent.

"Ah, cheer up! You'll never fail as hard as our Yui-chan. So, do you have what I was asking for?"

"Yeah, sure. Here you are." he said and handed her a CD. It had "Never Surrender - Memories EP" written on it with a CD-marker. "That's our homemade EP."

"Wai! Thank you very much!" she yelled and hugged him. Of course, the people around them noticed at once. Slight giggles were the first harbinger of the storm of rumours to bloom. Ritsu let go of him and blushed a bit, putting the CD into her bag. "Well, I have to go to the clubroom. See you!" she said and ran off, a bit too fast to count as composed. _What the hell just happened? _Marcus asked himself, grabbed the belt his bag and went outside to walk home. _Heh. They still believe I have club activity. Well, I like my go-home-club... _

Ritsu entered the music room and greeted everyone with a loud "Ya-hoooooo~", slamming the door shut. Then she took her usual seat at the table near the window and let Mugi pour her a cup of tea. But then Yui asked a question that Ritsu feared: "Ricchan, what's that CD in your bag?". She then proceeded to take it and look at it. "Hmmm..." she pondered. "Never Surrender. Never heard of it. Is it a band?" "Used to." Ritsu answered and thought _Why don't I want her to know?_

"And what did they play?" Mio asked, entering the conversation.

"Well... post-hardcore with electronic influences." Ritsu answered. "So, do we practice today? Practice is important! Practice! PRACTICE!" the last words were yelled with a loudness that revealed a bit too much of her tension. It did reveal, but not relieve. "Don't you want us to see this?" Mugi asked in her usual composed tone. "If it is like that, simply say so and we will stop."

"Did you find another band?" Yui asked, on the verge of crying again. "Will you leave us? Please don't leave us!"

"No, no, I didn't, it's..." Ritsu began. _I have to tell them. There's no way out. _"...it's Marcus' former band."

"What?" Azusa also joined. "Let's listen to it!" "No!" Ritsu yelled at her, and then resorted to a more quiet tone. "It's... I don't know."

The others were shocked. Ritsu had never been that serious. "But if you really want to... let's listen to it."

After a solid _click_ the old CD-player began to play the first song the five girls had ever heard from Marcus.

It began with a slow guitar intro, a melody that promised hope and yet told stories of untold sadness, a strange paradoxon only possible with music. The drums kicked in, the background guitar began to play and the song sped up. It was then when the lead shouter began to sing his lyrics:

_Her eyes will always haunt me in my sleep_

_Her shiny hair will always occupy my thoughts_

_I will always remember the times_

_I will always remember_

_I will always remember the times when we conquered the world_

_I will never forget the times when we were gods_

_amongst the dead fish cought in the current_

the drums and guitar slowed down again, and the synthesizer joined, supporting the guitar in the high line. A clear voice began to sing, and the five girls immediately recognised it as Marcus' voice.

_But is is in the past, only bad things will last_

_It is my destiny to see the victors win_

_It seems so far, and yet so close_

_the time when I was right_

_the time when we were one_

_I will never forget  
THESE MEMORIES_

The last line of the refrain was shouted by all band members in unison, creating the effect of ten thousand people repeating it. The music became faster again, and the shouter kicked in.

_She said she wanted to be with me_

_for all of her life, but her empty words_

_didn't stand the test of time_

_she meant the world to me, _

_it was a world unknown_

_It taught me to never love again_

After that, the refrain began again, but with slightly different lyrics.

_The bad things will last_

_It is my destiny to be the loser losing_

_It seems fo far and yet so close_

_the time when I was right_

_the time when we were one_

_I want to forget all of_

_THESE MEMORIES_

With the last gangshout, the song ended. Mio hit the stop button. "Wow." she said. "They do have a lot of... err... energy? Did anyone understand the main vocalist?" The others noted that she was shaking a bit. "Scared of screams?" Yui asked her. "What? No!" she replied embarassed. "It's just that.. what is that?"

"What I told you. Post-hardcore with electronic influences." Ritsu replied. "Got a problem with that?"

"What? No, no, I don't!" Mio denied, waving her hands defensively in front of her. "It's just that I never heard anything like that before, okay?"

"A cup of tea maybe?" Mugi barged into the conflict, apperantly deescalating it. The five girls sat down and had another cup of tea. The idea of practice was forgotten, even by Azusa.

"He has a nice voice, doesn't he?" Yui said. "Yeah." Mio answered. "I wonder what Marcus' voice sounds like live."

"Just ask him to sing for us. If it's you he'll immediately agree." Ritsu joked. Mio blushed, yelled out a bit and tried to hide behind Mugi. "Haha, c'mon, it was just a joke." Ritsu laughed, having forgotten her anger form before.

Azusa stayed silent and followed her own thoughts.

_I wonder if those lyrics have something to do with that past of his. Can it be? A songwriter writes what he knows about, so the pain in this song must be someones pain. Was it unrequited love? An abusive, manipulative relationship? Are those even Marcus's lyrics or did someone else write them?_

_So many questions. If I really want to know, I have to directly ask him. _

_And I will._

End of Chapter Five.

Authos Note: And we're moving on. This is the fifth chapter already, and there is more to come, I promise. I had a hard time finding a name for this chapter because, as some people may have noticed, they're all called after song titles. I thought of that as a neat little "gimmick" for a story mainly centered about two bands - Hokago Tea Time and Never Surrender.

I also want to give you all a big big THANK YOU! for all those comments and reviews, when I got home after a really bad day and checked my mails, it really made my evening. Those comments also made me realise that this project is really accepted well - something I wouldn't have expected before. This started out as a little fanficiton out of boredom, but my current notes for story outline take up 6 A4-pages without fillers. I'll still write short chapters, but I want those to have a lot of meaning. This way the story also stays high up on the list because I update more often, so it's not forgotten.

Wow, this was a long monologue. Please believe me when I say this is not to increase the word count. See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 A World Without Melody

**Never Surrender**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content. _In soviet russia, K-On and any other licensed content owns you!

**Chapter Six - A World Without Melody**

Marcus looked at the outside of his forbidden cabinet. It was secured with a padlock, and he had thrown the key away. The cabinet contained those items he didn't want to see. He was too afraid of the memories linked to them that he simply locked them away instead of disposing them. At least that's what he told himself Why it suddenly struck him to examine the outerior structures of said cabinet he did not know, but he was concentrated enough to not notice the cup of tea he had forgotten on his desk.

He also didn't notice his phone ringing as he walked towards the door and gently touched it. He didn't get the feeling he was used to when accidently touching it - the feeling of painful eletrocution. Struck by the sensation he woke up from his daydreams (or were they nightmares? Something in between? Hallucinations? An epiphany?) and finally heard his phone. He picked it up, still ignoring the by then completely cold cup of tea and answered "Hello, this is the residence of Marcus Glaser."

"Ah, this is Mio, hello." Marcus recognised the voice and remembered he hand't talked to her much. "Ah, Mio-san, hello. What can I do for you"? he asked, pondering what it could be.

"Ritsu made me call you to ask if you wanted to go to the city with the five of us. She figured that we need male company, why I don't know."Mios voice became more and more silent as she spoke, indicating her embarassment. Marcus remembered his promise to himself and answered "Well, okay. I have nothing to do anyway. When and where do we meet up?"

"Four, in front of the shopping center." Mio said. Marcus heard a PC-keyboard in the background.

"Alright." he said and suddenly, a question began to form in his mind. "By the way, how did you get my number?"

"Oh, Mugi gave it to us. She asked her father about it." Mio answered. "I'd like to tell you, I wasn't fine with that."

"Mugi did that? Well, that sounds plausible. We used to be childhood friends."

"Eh?" Mio sounded surprised. "I never knew that! Well, she did know a lot about you. Anyways, I'll see you then. Say, where do you live?"

"Fourty-second." Marcus answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I'll come fetch you then, it's on my way. See you later, bye!"

An hour and a half later, his doorbell ringed. Marcus was already done getting ready and immediately went down the stairs where Mio was waiting. She wore tight blue jeans and a black-blue hoodie. She had headphones around her neck and leaned against a wall as the door opened and Marcus came out, sporting woodland camo pants and a white hoodie that had ADTR written on it. "Hey, Mio-san." He said and slightly bowed. "Hey, Marcus." she answered, not using honorifics and also not bowing. "No need to bow, aren't we friends here?" She was a little red, but Marcus didn't notice. "Well, I suppose so..." Marcus said. "Shall we go?" "Okay." Mio agreed and the two began walking. "So, how are you doing?" She asked Marcus. "Fine, fine." he answered. "I just have a lot of time to kill, so it gets boring sometimes." "Do you have any hobbies?" Mio further asked, wanting to know more about the guy who rescued her fellow band member and friend. "Well, I used to play the guitar and sing in a band, but that's long gone. I burned our old EP for Ritsu, perhaps she's shown you the songs already. I also used to like drawing, but I was never really good and eventually gave up." "Yeah, we played the CD in the clubroom. I was a little surprised first, I never heard those screams before. But I must say, you have a good voice." Marcus felt a little accomplished hearing Mio say that.

A little later the two met up with Yui, Ritsu and Azusa near the glass front of the shopping center. "Ya-hoo ~" Ritsu yelled as the two arrived. "Wow, Mio, that's daring. Finally got over your shyness?" "Idiot." Mio answered and punched Ritsu on her head. "I just wanted to make sure Marcus finds us." "Well, well, well, well, well, well" Mugi began, with Yui thinking _Six times again! _"Shall we go?"

"Well, where do you guys want to go to?" Marcus asked, his hands in his pockets.

"A cake restaurant!" Yui insisted. "Cake!" "No." the other four answered in unison - a perfect choir, so to speak. "How about the music store inside?" Marcus asked. "There's something I wanted to look at." "Good idea." Mugi then answered. "This store belongs to my family so we can get a discount there, but you most certainly won't need it, Marcus." Marcus noticed how she said his name without any accent. _Her language skills are quite something _he thought.

The six entered the music store and strolled around a bit. Mio was looking at left-handed bass models, Yui and Mugi were talking about pastries and Ritsu played with different kinds of drumsticks. Azusa and Marcus went to look at guitars. He took a blue and black Ibanez model and played a few tones on it. "Wow, you're good." Azusa said. "When did you start playing?"

"Around five years ago." he replied, examining the weight and length of the guitar. "A little too heavy, but I like the colors. Still lacks long-time-playability for me." He put the guitar back to where it was, with the carefulness of a pro. The next model that caught his attention was a shiny black Yamaha, which quickly proved good in length and weight. "This is a very good guitar. It basically has everything I need." Marcus said. Azusa was amazed to meet a guitarist with the same passion and seriousness as her. "But." Marcus continued as he put the guitar away again. "I don't need it." "What?" Azusa wondered "Why don't you?" "Well, I alread have one." Marcus replied. "Haven't used it for a long, long time though. Brings back memories to look at some guitars though. Good memories, mostly." He smiled a bit - Azusa wasn't used to see Marcus smile - and looked to his left, were Ritsu and Yui were examining different articles. "Yes, this is a good feeling. So... nostalgic." "Marcus-san." Azusa spoked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" he snapped out of his daydreams and looked at her. _Cute pigtails. _he thought and went to ask "What do you want to know?" "I'm a little afraid..." Azusa hemmed and hawed. "...but I trust you not to jump at me like that again, so I'll ask. Why didn't you use that guitar of yours for so long?"

Marcus took a deep breath, then another deep breath, regained his composure and said "I simply couldn't anymore. Sorry, I don't feel ready for telling you or anyone else why yet. Call me pathetic, but I'm a coward when it comes to talking about that. Sorry." "I understand that." Azusa replied, then tilted her head a bit to the right, smiled brightly and said "But thank you for talking properly to me, it really feels better this way. And if you ever think you need someone to talk - I think I'm speaking for the whole light music club when I say we're there for you." Marcus looked her directly in the eyes, causing her to blush a bit and replied "Thank you. Really, thank you. All I can tell you is... I'm in some sort of healing process and talking about ...that... will be part of it, as my friend Takeru has told me. The time when we will all be laughing together may come. And I think you already helped me a bit." Marcus went to the store clerk and said. "I'd like that Fender Hot Rod DeVille 4x10 guitar amplifier plus an additional effects unit of the same brand delivered to my adress, it's on my card here. Can I pay in cash?"

The rest of the trip passed relatively normal, Yui got her wish for cake fulfilled (although Marcus had to save her again - by paying for her cake. "Now you owe me twice." he said) and the clerk said that the amplifier would be there the next day. Marcus felt good, which had been rare during the past two years. Also, the 130.000 Yen weren't much money for him, although everyone else except Mugi was baffled that he was even able to pay this much in cash.

Marcus got home at around eight, and poured himself a cup of tea. He turned up the volume of his CD-player and listened to the songs of his favourite bands, Silverstein, Alexisonfire and A Day To Remember. It was then when a sudden descision struck him. He quickly went down the stairs to the basement of the apartment building he lived in and grabbed a crowbar. He didn't even know why he had bought it weeks ago, but he did anyway. After entering his apartment again he started where he left off before - looking at his forbidden storage.

Marcus placed the crowbar between the door frame and the door, adjusted it so it got to the right angle and pushed with all his might. The lock was torn apart by the sheer force of his willpower, the doorframe got bent, and the room opened. The room was dark and dusty, and the items he was so afraid of were put into nailed boxes. He took the largest one out, dusting it with a dustwipe. The cheap plywood and home depot nails were no match for his mighty crowbar. _Epic _he thought. _Takeru was right. With this crowbar, I shall begin to live again! _

Safely bedded in polystyrol was his old Ibanez RGA220Z. He looked at the neck made out of maple and walnut-wood, the crystal black mahogany body, the high-quality strings. It wasn't in good condition, but he had the determination to make it work again.

Marcus didn't sleep that night. He was busy taking care of his guitar until the next morning, where he fell asleep in school at least six times. He looked forward to playing the guitar again. Something he had deemed impossible before meeting Hokago Tea Time.

End of Chapter Six.

Authors Note: By popular demand, I'll try to write even quicker, without lowering quality. This is an important chapter for me, because it's part of Marcus character development. Next chapter will be a little "fluffy" again, so for all of you out there waiting for more doki-doki... your wishes are heard!

I think I have revealed something about me with this chapter, too. Not only do I think that crowbars are epic (even without playing any of the Half-Life-games I like them), I think I also showed that I think that no matter how desperate one is, meeting the right people helps a lot. So, if anyone of you out there is really desperate about his or her life, no matter what it may be - there are people out there who can help you and who want to help you. Those people are called your friends. Don't leave them out of your healing process.

Enough lecturing, stay tuned for chapter seven

Surenu


	7. Chapter 7 For You

**Never Surrender**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content. _If I did, season 1337 would already be airing.

**Chapter Seven - For You**

It was raining very hard at this particular friday. The sewers barely managed the suddon onstorm of water, leaves and pine needles were washed through the streets and even cars sometimes lost grip. A perfect day to skip school one would think, but the japanese board of education thought otherwise. Marcus had already thought about asking Mugi to come pick him up with a helicopter - not that his family hadn't owned one, but his parents were still in Tokyo with it. In the end he still decided to walk, since he liked the feeling of rain around him. He packed his bag, got himself his jacket and stepped out the door. The rain was worse than he imagined, and he ran back up the stairs to get an umbrella. On his way to school he met Azusa and Mio, who had the same way as him. "Good morning you two." he greeted and waved, then walked a little faster to catch up with them. "Good morning" the two answered. Azusa smiled brightly. "Had fun with your new guitar amp?"

"We all wondered pretty much. We didn't even know you stopped playing, and then you suddenly start again. Is it going well?" Mio asked. "Well, I still know all of the chords, I just have to get the feeling again. A week of practice and I'm the old guitarist again." he answered, straightening his jacket. "Mio, did you understand maths? I've had some serious problems with the third task. Any ideas?" "No, I'm sorry." she replied, seemingly unhappy about not being able to help Marcus. "Let's ask Mugi later."

Marcus suddenly spotted someone and said "Can you go ahead? There's an old friend of mine. Don't worry, I'll be on time. See you later!" He then walked up to Takeru. "Hey, Takeru!" he greeted. "Shouldn't you be, like, on your way to school? Isn't that in a completely different direction?" "Yeah, it is. But I took today off." Takeru answered with a smirk. _Still the same useless guy _Marcus thought. "I envy you, Marcus." Takeru continued. "Whenever I see you, you're with some very fair maidens. So, which one of them are you going for? Personally, I'd prefer the taller one, but I know your weakness for girls that are shorter than you. Maybe it's one of those we met before that made you become their friend?"

"Shut up or I'll make you!" Marcus yelled, then regained his composure and said "You really haven't changed. Guess what I bought yesterday." "A life-sized doll of one girl of your harem?" Takeru smirked. "Shut the f... it's a guitar amp!" Marcus was getting seriously offended, but Takeru didn't really noticed.

"Guitar amp? Wow, Marcus, this is going faster than I expected. Congratulations, and I have another surprise. Guess who's moving in the building across the road." Takeru pointed at a large, run down apartment building, not comparable to the nice, expensive one the two boys lived in. "No idea." Marcus truthfully answered. "Remember Ken, our second guitarist? His parents kicked him out of their house so he's moving here."

"What the... Ken? Man, I haven't seen him for... how long was it?" Marcus was surprised to hear of more old friends and band members. "Two years." Takeru said, suddenly regaining seriousness. "He's going to move in in two weeks, so if you have time on your hands, you could help us."

"Sure, sure." Marcus promised. "But now I have to go. Yamanaka-sensei will be pissed if I'm late. See you later!"

In the end, Marcus was late due to a weird accident that involved a cat, a 5-ton truck, a puddle of water and him walking to his house again to change into dry clothes. It shall be said at this point, the cat wasn't hurt. Sawako was quite composed even though a student was late, and as he didn't show up she simply made a note in the class register and continued. Ritsu, however, was having her own thoughts.

_This is weird. This is all so weird. Why can't I stop thinking about him? And why has it become so difficult to get close to him? Is it because the others have become friends with him too? I've seen Yui give him strange looks. Does that mean the she... too... no. Not her, that's impossible to think. It's true that he's saved her twice, once from a hammer and once from a waitress, and she'd follow him everywhere if he had cake... but that applies to everyone else. Mio... no. Too shy. She won't dare make a move, I know her too well... but if she did... I don't want to risk our friendship. What has more meaning to me?_

_Azusa... well, she's cute, she's good-looking, a good guitarist, quite mature for her age... Mugi... well, they're childhood friends..._

_Damn, why am I even thinking about this?_

What she did not know was that Yui was thinking similar topics, too...

_I really really owe him. He saved my life from a hammer (why was that even dropping?) and saved me from a waitress when I was out of money. I should really thank him, perhaps treat him to some cake and tea. Decided, I'll do that. Hehe, I wonder what he'll say when I suddenly go ask him ou- wait a minute, I'm just thanking him here. Yes, that has to be it. And even if... c'mon even I'm groing up!_

A few hours later, when Mio was on her way home she met Takeru. "Ah, hello. Aren't you Marcus' friend?" "Yes, I am, my fair maiden." Takeru said and deeply bowed in an exaggerated greeting. "How can I help you?" "Eh?" Mio blushed as hard as never before, not even during the ... incident... during their live in the first year. "Er... I mean... er... we just... wanted to thank you for... Marcus and... you know..." "I see, I see. Can I talk to you for a minute? I think it is important." He said and pointed to a cafe. "Alright." Mio agreed, slowly regaining her composure.

The two sat down in the cafe, and Takeru ordered two cups of cappucino. "My treat, since it's cold. You see, I've been wanting to find one of Marcus' friends alone since quite some time, since there is something important. Before I begin talking, I must have your word that what was said here stays here. Okay?" "I promise." Mio said. "Okay, the thing is that he might look like he has changed now, but I really doubt that. You see, two years ago..."

At the same time, Marcus was waiting for his bus. He always walked to school, but took the bus back for no reason. If asked, he'd simply answer "Why not?". However, a certain brown-haired cheerful girl with a particular love for cake and all things cute and/or tasty tucked on his sleeve and asked "Ma-kun, do you have some time?" _Since when am I Ma-kun? Oh well... _Marcus thought, and then replied "Well, I always have time. What can I do for you?" "Well, I got my allowance yesterday, and you helped me so much, so I thought I'd treat you to some cake and tea if you'd like." She spoke the words carefuly, as if she had learned them by heart. A thought strucked Marcus. _Could it be that they start to... naaah... not possible. Noone'd love a wreck like me. _"Well, if you want to. Know any good places?" "Yeah, I have a favourite place." Yui took his hand, causing Marcus to slightly blush, and pulled him in the direction of the city center. "Come on, come on!"

A few minutes later the two sat in a nice cafe with wooden retro-furniture. The ambient lighting was comfty and fuzzy, the athmosphere was night. The two had hung their coats on a coathanger at the entrance and already ordered some tea and cake. "So, how are you?" Marcus asked, just to spike a conversation. "I'm fine, and you?" Yui asked, apparently happy that he talked to her. "Well, I'm alive." he answered "Could be worse." "Doesn't sound good. See, the cake is there, it'll make you happy, it always helps me." "Lucky you... I really envy you, you know." Marcus looked away. "Hm?" Yui replied with a fork in her mouth. "Why?" "Because all of you are so happy. Perhaps you don't know, but I've learnt how fragile that happiness is. It can be hurt every moment, every second, every heartbeat - and it's often said heartbeat that hurts. Sometimes it's about a heart that suddenly beats for someone else, sometimes it's a heart that stops beating - and sometimes it's a heart that never even beat for someone." Marcus said. Yui was quite baffed to hear such a speech, but continued listening. "It's fortunate that you never had to experience that kind of thing, and I hope for your sake you never will, I really do. You don't deserve to be hurt. None of you guys does. And yet, all I can say is, that it will happen unfortunately. We all get hurt sometimes, and I'm a giant asshole for thinking I'm the only one suffering all the time. I think I just enjoyed my sorrow a bit, because it got me the attention I never got before - sure, I played in a band and at least locally we were quite known, but none of them was ever interested in me as a person. Perhaps that's why I've been so... so proud of it all. And perhaps that's why I still feel bad about not properly thanking anyone of you guys, since you helped me start to get out of it."

Yui was, to say the least, overwhelmed. During the last few minutes she had realised that she really, really liked him. It was not such an epic moment as in the movies she had seen - she had simply realised it as a fact. And then she heard the story of his heart, his thought from deep within his soul, the thoughts she thought he'd never share, especially not with her. She sometimes felt uneasy around him - he, the tragic hero, she, the clumsy guitarist. She hadn't thought that he would share so much with her. "You know." she said. "This may just be my childishness speaking here, but how about you just... try to be happy?" She leaned closer to him and finally embraced him in a soft, warm hug.

_Why is she doing this? _Marcus thought. _We don't even know each other this good. And still she... she cares for me, she wants me to be happy, she doesn't want me to suffer. _

_And she is right, I should at least try. But... I cannot do this right now. There are things I have to do before. _

"I'm sorry." he gasped. "I have to leave."

"Wait, Ma-kun!" she yelled behind him, as he ran to his house.

He stopped and turned around. "I'll see you tomorrow." Yui was certain to see a single tear on his cheek. "I promise."

Back at his house, he grabbed his crowbar once again. The next box that fell victim to the powerful steel was a smaller one, around the size of a shoebox. In it was straw, and bedded in the straw were photo frames packed into pieces of newspaper. He tore the paper away and hung the pictures on his wall.

They showed a little girl of around 10 years, with striking similarities to Marcus.

End of Chapter Seven.

Authos Note: We're rapidly approaching an important turning point in the story, which will, if I don't suddenly decide to tease you a little bit and make a filler chapter, come in the next chapter. We now have two rivals fighting over Marcus: Yui and Ritsu. What about Azusa? What does Mugi think about him? Is Mio interested in Marcus or Takeru - or someone else or noone at all?

We shall find out. Stay tuned.

PS: This was updated quite early because when I went to school today I found out that my first four lessons would be dropped, therefore I had time AND I suddenly had the invincible wish to write this down.


	8. Chapter 8 Hear Me Out

**Never Surrender**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content. _This is the chapter where Marcus past will be revealed - and new plothooks arise. This story isn't gonna end so soon.

**Chapter Eight - Hear Me Out**

After meeting Takeru and going to the cafe with him, Mio walked home in shock. She was in shock about what she heard about Marcus, what happened in his family, about her blindness towards it, about her attitude towards him - about everything that happened since she got to know him. _How can I talk to him now? How can I still look him in the eyes and act like I don't know? Why didn't he tell us what hell he's going through? Why hasn't he talked to us, asked for advice, asked for help? Why? Why did this even happen?_

_And why did Takeru tell me this?_

_Takeru... he cares so much for his friend..._

Over the next few days, nothing of interest happened. Marcus quickly regained his guitar skills, the light music club ate their average amounts of sweets and practiced, and Takeru hung around Marcus place. On one particular saturday, Ken moved into the run down apartment building...along with someone else. "Aiko?" Marcus said as he saw the short, black-haired girl that used to be Never Surrender's keyboardist and synthesizer-girl. "Yup." she said. "I'm moving in with Ken. Got similar problems with my family, and since we're a couple now..." "Wait, what?" Marcus asked. "You two? Didn't you always fight?" "Yeah, yeah." Ken answered and pushed his long, brown hair away, revealing his hazel eyes. "But this has changed. We realized we'd be better off together." he then proceeded to wrap his arm around her and kiss her on the cheek. Marcus smiled and thought _really, they make a great couple. Chaos condensed if I recall correctly. _The four carried the last remaining boxes inside, and Ken took his motorbike to get some food. Marcus and Takeru let themselves drop on a couch exhausted. "Hey, Marcus." Aiko began. "How's it been going with ya?" Takeru gave her an alerted look, thinking to know Marcus, but he said "Well, it's been bad of course. But I think I've started to heal. I've begun to play guitar again and hung her pictures up my wall." "That's good." Aiko said. "Can't have you suffering here forever. I heard the others are moving here too, for whatever reason. How about we reform Never Surrender?" "What?" Marcus asked. "Are you, like, serious?" "Yeah. I thought you were fine with us stopping." Takeru agreed, leaning forward. He realised how he had forgotten about her beauty. "So, why this sudden change?" "I think it's fate." she spoke with a confident tone. "Why would everyone be here without fate? It's our fate to play this music." "But... it was just a silly dream!" Marcus insisted, earning a nod from Takeru.

"Do you really think that dreams are so silly?" she asked, and hit Marcus weak spot.

"You really think it could work out, huh?" he asked, lowering his head. "I can't believe I'm even considering this." "Consider it." Aiko insisted. Knowing him for so long, she knew immediately that she got him. "How about you, Takeru?"

"Well..." Takeru leaned back again, let out a deep sigh and said "if Marcus starts again, I'll have to join. With his clear vocals only we'd sound like some poprock trash so you need my shouts, and I can't let him get all the groupies. I'm in."

"Same here." Ken said, two plastic bags in his hands, suddenly entering the room still clothed with motorbike-clothing. "Since Aiko is in too."

"But." Marcus said and everyone looked at him. "There's something I have to do first."

A few hours later, after he had called her, Ritsu was sitting in Marcus living room, a cup of tea in front of her. Her heart was beating so hard she could almost feel it at the inside of her skull. _What does he want to tell me? Could it be... no. He wouldn't do that here and now. It has to be something different._

"Ritsu." he began, and immediately got her attention. She was dressed in her own, cute sort of way and looked very anxious. "In the past weeks I've really learned to trust you, so I want to reveal a secret to you." "Okay." Ritsu answered, straightening her back. "I must, however, have your word that those words don't leave this room for now - okay?" Marcus looked her directly in the eyes and spotted no lie as she nodded. "Okay. It's about what happened in my past. Are you sure you want to hear it? It's a sad and dark story." "I want to hear it, so I can understand you - and maybe help you." Ritsus words were full of honesty. It deeply moved Marcus to talk to her like this. He wished he could put this moment into a book and look at it from time to time. "Alright. It all began when my parents were absent and me and my sister - the little girl on the photos - were alone at home two years ago. Never Surrender had existed four around three fourths of a year then, and I was up in my room writing new songs which we never got to play. Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring. Thinking our butler would have taken care of the visitors - we expected none - I simply continued. But then I suddenly heard a loud bang. Wondering what was going on I went down, thinking our butler had dropped something. Instead I saw..." his voice began to tremble, as if it was something difficult to talk about. "...those men wearing ski masks. They had shot our butler and taken my sister hostage, already phoning my parens for ransom." the first tear began to run down his cheek. "I went down the stairs not knowing what I was doing, I surprised them and... and..." he couldn't go on. The burden was too much for him, and he began to cry. Ritsu patted him on his back and asked "What happened then?" In a soft, gentle tone that seemed to work. "They shot her. A single bullet through her chest, directly to her heart. Their second bullet hit me in the left leg without hitting any vital arteria. I felt so powerless, I couldn't help her. The attackers fled, I called the police... and that's all I remember, I lost a lot of blood, I fell unconscious... and I couldn't help her."

Ritsu was terrified. She had expected anything in his past from parental abuse to god knows what, but not this. Such a terrible act of meaningless violence, such a meaningless death for his loved sister, such a burden to him that he was unable to do anything. Ritsu stood up, walked around the table and gently hugged him. "It's okay." she whispered. "I understand your pain even though I cannot feel it." she chose the right words. "I understand your sadness, your anger. And I welcome your will to live again. It's good that you've told me." A single tear was running down her cheeck too, but for different reasons. "Your sister is dead. But there was nothing you could do. That's what you think, but you've done all you can. It's not your fault she is dead. You've done more than other people would have been able to do in that situation."

He wiped his eyes dry with a tissue, only to wet them again. "Thanks. I think... deep in my heart I knew that already, but... maybe I needed someone I trust to tell me."

"It's okay." she said again, hugging him closer. "How do you feel now."

"Better." he said with a weak smile. "It feels like I broke a crust of rust off my heart. It still bleeds, but the wounds can now heal. Thanks to you."

End of Chapter 8.

Authors Note: I know that this chapter is somewhat controversial, and I know that K-On is a happy anime with a happy story and happy characters. But this is fanfiction and I'm not afraid to bring up dark topics like this. Don't worry, we're not anywhere near the end of the story - there'll be a happy end for everyone. I wanted to describe the situation further, but I didn't want to re-rate my story for extreme violence.

I'd like this chapter to be seen as an appell against violence all around the world.

Surenu


	9. Chapter 9 Take Her To The Music Store

**Never Surrender**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content. _I apologize for my relatively long absence. I was on a seminar this weekend and was really tired after that since we hardly slept. I think I also have to announce a possible absence for the future - I ordered Call of Duty Black Ops yesterday ^_^

**Chapter Nine - Take Her To The Music Store**

It was a pleasant saturday - pleasant at least to Marcus who liked rain. The sky had darkened and opened its gates, releasing thousands of millions of drops of rain, falling to the very ground and beginning the circle of water once again. Marcus knew, this rain was the base of all life and therefore could not understand why people disliked it. As he was waiting for his bus to go to the city center he suddenly spotted Ritsu. "Yo." he said, casually greeting her. "Uh, er, hi!" she answered, blushing at the sight of her (secret) crush. She wore wide jeans and a blue raincoat, while Marcus chose a black hoodie, camo-pants and - as a compromise between his liking of rain and the danger of catching a cold - had an umbrella with him. "Where're you going?" he asked her. "Thought you disliked rain." "Yeah, but there's a new CD I wanted being released today, so I went to buy it." She thought for a second and then daringly added "want to tag along?"

"Sure!" he agreed with a smile, warming Ritsus heart up just a bit.

The bus arrived and the two got in, getting a seat in the back. Due to the moist nature of the day the bus was relatively empty, used only by those who absolutely had to. Office workers, bankers, brokers, cram school students...except for our two protagonists noone looked really happy to be in this certain bus. "Where were you going actually?" Ritsu asked, shifting a little closer to Marcus without him noticing. It was not like she wanted him to - she was still not ready to confess her feelings, not sure how he would react - especially after telling her the story of his sisters death. She was still unsure about the truth of the story, but at the same time saw no reason for doubt. Marcus, however, hadn't even thought about feelings like that since he met the five girls of the light music club. He had enough to do with his own emotional chaos and had only just begun to clean it up. Maybe new love, his first real love actually, would have been a cure for him. But he didn't know and moreover didn't care. "Well, the same reason as you." he answered. "We're there, let's get out. Want to share my umbrella? Don't want you to catch a cold."

_Whoha _Ritsu thought _sharing an umbrella... quite cliché, but this may be my chance to get just a little closer... even if it's just a little... _

"Okay." she answered and swiftly linked arms with Marcus. She felt the warmth of his body through his and her clothes, even though they were quite thick. Maybe it was just her imagination. She, however, was satisfied for then. "Feeling cold? Well, I'm fine with that." he said to her suprise and continued "Let's go then. We should be there in only a few minutes of walking."

It was as Marcus said. The music store, called Yashoki Records, was in the shopping center directly in front of the store of Marcus family, Glaser Electronis, which was part of a longer chain which ranged from the USA over Europe to East Asia. In the shop, Marcus put his umbrella in a plastic bag and started strolling around with Ritsu. Since the CD wasn't sold out yet and the rain had scared off most customers there was no need to rush for it. Marcus, equipped with ridiculous amounts of money again took seemingly random CDs, looked at the tracklists and decided to buy them. After about half an hour he had around 20 CDs in his pocket already. "My CD-collection is still in Germany." he said. "And I'd like it to stay there. That way I don't have to carry that much stuff if I go there in Golden Week next month." The explanation was flawless - for people who could afford such a lifestyle. Ritsu, however asked "You're going to Germany? Aren't there...many bad memories linked to it?" "Our main house, yes. But I'm going to a residence near Cologne. In german, that's Köln by the way." he replied, finally closing in on the counter, putting the CDs on it and reaching for his purse. 35.000 Yen in cash. "You guys want to tag along? A friend of mine, Takeru, is coming too, and there's a nice room for practice if you'd like."

"Well, I'd love to." Ritsu said "but I have to ask the others."

"Okay." Marcus answered, putting the CDs in a plastic bag and letting Ritsu pay for hers. "Just be sure to let me know in the next two to three weeks, okay?" "Alright." she said, then suddenly turned around to him and looked him directly in the eyes. "Marcus?" she asked, not having planned her next step yet. She, to say the least, just felt like it. But then she decided what to do. "Can I hug you?"

"Well, go ahead." Marcus said in a composed tone as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "I don't bite... strongly."

And so she went forth and hugged him, wrapped her arms around his slim, almost underweight body, felt the warmth she loved so much again, felt the noradrenaline, dopamine, serotonine and other neurotransmitters rush through her brain - and yet had to let go finally. "Let's do that again, okay?" she whispered, not looking him in the eyes. "Whenever you want my friend." he answered. Ritsu angrily noticed the word "Friend" and thought _I won't give up yet_

A few hours later, the following conversation took place using a popular instant messenger. Marcus had chosen the nickname ArmedForBattle, Ritsu was KickOff, Yui chose ILoveSugar, Mugi simply chose Mugi and Mio finally took the nick Fenda

KickOff and thats how it went. so, you guys wanna go to germany?

ArmedForBattle it's free btw

ILoveSugar germany is famous for its food so I'll come along

Mugi If that's the case, I shall come along, too.

KickOff mugi's so formal even in a chat...

Fenda you're all going then?

ILoveSugar Yes

Mugi Indeed

KickOff Yup

ArmedForBattle obviously

Fenda no choice then. but remember, we'll practice. I'm talking to Azusa-chan on the phone, she said she can come too. she also told me to remind you twice to practice

ArmedForBattle there's nothing good to do around the house anyway

KickOff no beach?

ArmedForBattle Around 300km to the next beach and in that time of the year it's mighty cold

Mugi shall we bring any equipment?

ArmedForBattle bring what you can bring. already organised a drum set for Ritsu. btw, plan change, my whole band is coming too. don't worry, the house is big enough. lots of guest rooms so there's one for everyone

Mugi I heard you bought the mansion 4 years ago. Do you like it?

ArmedForBattle it has all I need

ILoveSugar big fridge?

ArmedForBattle not only one. we also recently hired a butler and two maids for that mansion so there's no need to put Mio in a maid costume

Fender THANK GOD

KickOff how did you know of our plans?

ILoveSugar Marcus can read minds!

ArmedForBattle I just know you guys

Mugi How about we get Mio a bodyguard?

ArmedForBattle I know a private security company, but I also don't want Ritsu or Yui to get hurt. those guys are tough

KickOff what the...

ILoveSugar it's decided then! germany, here we come!

Fender not yet though

ArmedForBattle but soon enough. only one exam to go

ILoveSugar exam?

ArmedForBattle english. you forgot?

IloveSugar ...yes.

Fenda -.-

KickOff Ritsu, I won that bet!

Fenda we had a bet?

ArmedForBattle how about I help you study? no bragging here, but my english is fluent

ILoveSugar that would help!

ArmedforBattle alright. we'll talk about time in school

Fenda wow. you really are a helpful person Marcus

ArmedForBattle nah. i just don't like to see people fail. call it selfishness

Fenda you said the same thing when you saves Yui from that hammer

KickOff so all good things you do are selfish to you?

ILoveSugar huh?

ArmedForBattle it's not like that

ArmedForBattle it's just that I don't really think that those acts i did are selfless in any kind of way, it's what everyone should do

ArmedForBattle therefore, I consider accepting thanks for it selfish

KickOff can't follow you there

Fenda typical. I understand that Marcus, but try simply accepting thanks

ILoveSugar we have cake! see you later!

***IloveSugar has left the conversation

Mugi well, I have to prepare various things, so I will be gone too. I wish you all a good night.

***Mugi has left the conversation

KickOff Satoshi needs help with his studies - gotta leave. great, now that it all got interesting and we got to look around Marcus brain once more. Oh well, I'll continue that. see ya.

***KickOff has left the conversation

Fenda great timing haha

ArmedForBattle looks like I scared them off

Fenda as if. we all appreciate your presence

ArmedForBattle that's good to hear. say, are you really fine with going to germany with all of us?

Fenda yeah, actually. it's a large group so it's not like I'm living with a guy for that time, and I always wanted to see germany

ArmedForBattle well you'll be with several guys.

Fenda still, it's not the same as if it was just you and me

ArmedForBattle well and even if, I'm not the kind of guy to make an advance in that situation

ArmedForBattle I'd call that a shameless exploitation of the situation

Fenda huh

Fenda seriously, others would use that

Fenda don't get me wrong now

Fenda I think you're a guy one can trust

ArmedForBattle you found that out now?

Fenda hey, it's not like you gave us much evidence

ArmedForBattle true

Fenda but I... we eventually found out and I can say we're all quite happy about it.

ArmedForBattle got it, but please stop flattering me now, my face is redder than the father of all tomatoes

Fenda haha, okay. well, I have to study. good night.

***Fenda has left the conversation

End of Chapter Nine.

Authors Note: I like chatroom-chapters. Sorry if anyone had the idea to use that in fanfiction before me, but I can say I used that in a story I've written 2-3 years ago, too. Besided, the idea also appeared in Morton Rhues Give A Boy A Gun. Great book, go read it.


	10. Chapter 10 Defend You

**Never Surrender**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content. _I apologize for the bad readability of the last chapters chatroom part, I'm still trying to fix it, but to be honest, I'd rather focus on continuing the story. Once I run out of ideas for a time, I'll look further into it.

Also a little announcement: In the next chapters there will be german talk. I'll format it as follows: "German Sentence / _English translation_", for example "Ich bin ein K-On!-Fanatiker. / _I'm a K-On!-fanatic." _

**Chapter Ten - Defend You**

Takeru was out shopping in the city centre for the upcoming trip to Marcus' homecountry Germany. Why Marcus had decided so suddenly to go there he did not know. In fact, it seemed that even the man in question, Marcus, didn't really know. _We finally get our old Marcus back. _Takeru pondered with a smile. _Unorganised, random, an all around happy guy. Finally. _The sudden tragedy in Marcus life when his sister was murdered two years prior had caused him to be extremely tidy and organised at home, but laid back and lazy in school. Takeru thought it was a psychological defensive reaction to his powerlessness during the incident, where Takeru was only able to stare in shock and awe. Not to mention he was himself on the ground, bleeding, on the verge of death. _Oh well. He's healing._

It was a few hours later when he had his backpack filled with everyday stuff and was on his way home when he spotted an all-too familiar sight: A beautiful girl surrounded by four or five lowlife gangsters, probably trying to get her into a "date" as they used to call it - or worse. Takeru wasn't a really nice guy, he was certain, and normally he would've walked past it without further question just to avoid unnecessary attention - but as he took a closer look at the girl his stance completely changed. She was a little shorter than Marcus, had long, black hair and was absolutely gorgeus. A certain bassist called Akiyama Mio. "P-please. Leave me alone, I beg you!" she stuttered in fear as Takeru could hear. He stood hidden behind a car, out of the light. _Wrong answer girlie. _he thought. _That makes them feel all the more secure. Oh well... let's bring some action to this party. _

Takeru silently took off his backpack to get rid of unnecessary weight and obstruction. He then sneaked unseen and unheard behind the tallest - and probably dumbest of them. He was bald and wore a basketball shirt, probably some kind of scene-uniformism as Takeru guessed. He smelled alcohol and smirked - they neither noticed him nor where they really sober. He straightened his back to rise to his full height, but was still shorter than the guy in front of him. Just as the bald guy was about to grab Mio, who tried to flee, but was stopped by someone, Takeru grabbed the right arm of the attacker and twisted it on his back, to the point where it caused unbearable pain for the attacker. He let out a rough scream of pain and let himself drop, only giving Takeru more attack ground. He proceeded to twist the arm a little more to the point where it almost broke and decided that the first attacker was taken care of enough. The second guy, who had stopped Mio and wrapped his arms around her, was quickly sent to the ground with a roundhouse-kick to his face. Quick, clean, effective. The third of the four had better reactions and had already drawn a long, sturdy knife, which Takeru avoided as the third guy slashed forward and then got sent to the ground without even noticing what happened. The fourth, however, was a coward - upon seeing his other comrades being defeated so easily, he resorted to a panic-stricken flight down the alley. Takeru quickly took Mios hand and started to run in the opposite direction, not forgetting his backpack on the way. A few seconds later he noticed that the weight on his arm had gotten less - Mio had started to finally run, too.

A few minutes of running later, Takeru deemed the situation as safe and he finally let go of Mios hand. "Whoah. That was close." he panted, never having been the track-team ace in running long distances. "You ok?"

Mio, however, was shaking and had basically lost all colour on her skin. Her paleness made Takeru worry a bit, but he quickly gave her a light slap on the cheek and she managed to snap out of it. "Yo. Earth to Akiyama-san. You present?" "Eh?" she asked, not grasping the whole situation yet. "What happened?" "Well." Takeru answered "You got approached by four guys I wouldn't call friendly, and it looked like they were going to get too friendly in the near future if you know what I mean. I decided to kick their asses and save yours. You can thank me later, but I can give you an autograph right now if you want one."

"Well...yeah..." Mio said. Apparently, she hadn't really listened to Takeru and was instead looking around to make sure they weren't still following her, as she suddenly found a sheet of paper with "Yuudai Takeru" scribbled on it. "Eh?"

"I offered you an autograph and you said yeah, so here you are. So, shall I bring you home?" Takeru was quite composed and even yawned a bit after his sentence.

Mio looked at Takeru, dumbfounded, and suddenly started to laugh out really loudly. It started as a small giggle but then quickly increased to a fortissimo of laughter and relief. "Haha... I can't believe this is all real... but please, do, Takeru." she finally said, wiping a tear off her cheek. Takeru did not know if the laughter was real and the tear resulted of it or if the laughter was fake and the tear was there for another reason...

The two walked silently through the streets, not speaking a single word. The roads were pleasently empty, the full moon shone upon them in the dark. It was one of those magic nights when everything could happen. On a crossroad, Mio suddenly began talking. "You know." she began, stopped for a short time and then proceeded with "I wonder if Marcus has told someone about... what happened two years ago."

"He probably has by now." Takeru answered and lit himself a cigarette which he could not legally possess. "Sorry, bad habit of mine. You see, Marcus used to be all different, a bit like that Yui-girl, ya know. Unorganised, random, an all around funny guy. Part of this has stayed with him, and I think it's safe to say that I can pretty much predict his actions. Perhaps he told that drummer of yours - Ritsu was her name, wasn't it? He seems to like her somehow."

"Well... it would explain some things." Mio answered. "She seems...different."

"It'd be like him. But enough talk about that wreck Marcus. How are you?" Takeru looked straight into her eyes.

"Eh? Me? I'm fine, really." Mio answered dumbfounded. "It's just that... well I don't know. Perhaps... I'm not really sure, forget it." she waved her hands in front of her defensively and began to walk again. "I need to go home, it's getting late."

"Well, your choice." he said and also walked again. "I'll just state my assumptions as if I was talking to myself. Perhaps you want to nod or shake your head sometimes."

Mio nodded without looking at him.  
"You love Marcus."

Mio blushed deep-red and shook her head.

"You hate Marcus."

Mio shook her head again.

"You're not fine with how things are developing."

Mio didn't do anything for a few seconds and then nodded barely noticeable.

"You feel left out because he didn't tell you, since you assume yourself more mature and more suited for hearing such a story from the man himself instead from his best friend."

Mio nodded and looked away to hide her blush. She was ashamed and embarassed how he could figure her thoughts out so easily.

"Well... it's partly your fault." Takeru said. "Ritsu was quicker to approach him - for completely different reasons of course." He snipped his cigarette into a sewer. "He simply doesn't know you as good as he knows her, so it's a matter of trust, you get it?"

"Yeah. Didn't you want to stop talking about Marcus?" Mio said angrily.  
"Yeah, right." Takeru said. "It's just that he's who brought us together this night. Indirectly of course. However, there was something I was meaning to ask you. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Mio was shocked by the sudden question. "What?" she shouted at him, taking a safe distance between him and her. "What the.. how would I... No!"

Takeru smirked. "Well, it's about time you get one. We're at your house if I recall correctly. I wish thee a good night." he bowed ironically deep, turned around and walked away. "Wait!" Mio screamed behind him. He turned around to look at her and asked "Yeah?"

"Well..:" she started, blushing a bit. "If you ever want to go out for a cup of tea or so... I'll have time..."

Takeru smiled and waved at her. "Good to hear."

End of chapter ten.

Authors note: Aaaand we have another story arc. Personally, I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter, but I'd like to hear your opinions on it. You may have noticed that Takeru is a pretty random, partly dark character with an excellenct ability to analyze the people around him. Other OCs will be presented better in following chapters, I hope you'll like him. Our main OC will still be Marcus though, simply because the whole story revolves around him.

Stay tuned

Surenu


	11. Chapter 11 He's Coming Back

**Never Surrender**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content. _

**Chapter Eleven - He's Coming Back**

"Alles klar, Theodor, unser Flugzeug hebt gleich ab, wir sind morgen gegen fünf da. / _Alright, Theodor, our plane's taking of soon, we'll be there about five tomorrow." _Marcus closed his cellphone, switched it off for the flight and leaned back in his seat next to Ritsu and in front of Takeru and Ken. The two were busy arguing about the hotness-factor of various actresses, a topic Marcus wasn't good at talking about. Instead, he turned to Ritsu. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked her, closing his seatbelt as the signal lit up and the stewardess held her usual explanation. It was a first-class flight, so they could expect almost every service imaginable. "I'm fine." she answered "I'm pretty excited to see Germany. I've never been there before. So tell me, how is it?" "Well, it'll be a culture shock for y'all." Marcus was pushed into his seat as the Japan Airlines Boeing 747 accelerated and took off the runway, flying towards the sunset surrounded by the obsidian sky of Japan at night. "Things are very different from Japan. The people aren't as polite as here - one of the many things I don't really miss. The cities are a lot darker, in some areas you can still see the effects of heavy industry, especially in the area around the river Ruhr." "Huh." Ritsu replied "I had a whole different image." "Well, that's normal." Marcus pushed back a strand of hair and continued "Because you never experienced it first hand. But you will. I promise."

"What did she never experience Marcus?" Takeru asked with a mischievous look. "Germany." Marcus answered honestly to defuse the situation, but Takeru wasn't satisfied yet. "Germany, eh? I thought you meant the warmth of your bfhfhfbfhhh..." Marcus stopped Takeru by putting his palm on Takerus mouth. "Shut the hell up, Takeru!" he said a little too loudly, and others in the plane started looking their direction. Ritsu started to giggle behind her own hand, almost suffocating herself while trying to control her laughter. _Those guys are funny _she thought _and I get a good, a very good chance to get closer to Marcus!_

At the same time at the other side of the aisle, Yui, Mio, Mugi and Azusa also had a group of four seats for themselves and talked about random things. Yui tried to get back to the topic of german food again and again, but was stared down by Mio and Azusa every time. Mio, as Mugi noticed however, wasn't quite at it with her heart. She'd normally lecture Yui again, but she was apparently too caught up with staring across the aisle to the guy in front of Marcus. _I wish you good luck, Mio-chan, Takeru-san. _

14 hours later, the machine landed on Cologne-Bonn-Airport runway 8. It was about five in the evening, and the five girls of Hokago Tea Time and the three guys and two girls of Never Surrender were quite tired from the flight. Of course, noone really slept, they were too excited to finally see Germany. The ten were picked up by two black cars driven by Marcus' family staff. "Zum Haus./ _To the mansion." _he ordered them and the drivers got going. The traffic in cologne was tight, and the girls of Hokago Tea Time took their time to look at the city they've never seen before. The old houses of the german _Gründerzeit_ were lit by modern street lights, hundreds and thousands of cars traveled the roads, people walked home from their workplaces, everything was moving. The more they travelled through the crowded metropolis, the more traces of german history could be seen. Mugi immediately recognised the Art Nouveau building style in the Belgian district, the ruins of the roman city walls and the KölnTriangle, the second highest building in Cologne. The giant Dome was staged perfectly, embalmed in warm lights, drawing believers and tourists equally.

To Marcus, it was a dead sight. He had seen it countless times before in his childhood which he still wished to forget. Japan was so different, so much more suited to him. The people didn't kill each other over a little money, the cities didn't look so meaningless. What was an amazing moment for the five girls of HTT was just a nuisance to Marcus. The japanese members of Never Surrender weren't quite as excited as HTT, but it was still quite amazing to them, since they'd never seen Cologne before as well. Tsukiko, the short, outgoing bassist with the long, brown hair asked Marcus "Say, how's that mansion of yours? Is it big?" "Big enough." he answered, languidly looking out of the window. "I hope they delivered my guitar." "Totally forgot what your playing sounded like. Well, it's good to have you back." Tsukiko said and patted his left shoulder with a smile. Marcus had often asked himself if he should make some advances on her, but he figured he liked her better as a friend - his best friend, right next to Takeru, to be exact. One of the few persons who ever really knew him and looked through his facade. Sometimes, he thought of her as a girlish-version of Takeru.

An hour of horrific commuter traffic later, the two cars arrived at the forecourt of the big 19th century mansion of the Glaser family. It was protected by a two meter tall electric fence and a big spiked steel gate that had _Glaser Electronics _engraved into a plate on it. The ten got ouf of their cars, which drove past them to go to the main parking lot and were greeted by Theodor, the butler of the Glaser-mansion. "Guten Abend verehrte Gäste. Wir heissen sie im Hause Glaser willkommen. Ich werde sie nun auf ihre Zimmer führen und danach das Abendessen servieren."

"What did he say?" Yui asked Marcus in a helpless tone. "He said he's going to eat your head." Takeru whispered into her hear, causing her to jump in fear, but Marcus quickly defused the situation by saying "No, he's kidding. Theodor, our butler, said that he welcomes you at our mansion and will now guide you to your rooms and serve dinner afterwoods." "Hmm... I wonder what's for dinner." Yui pondered and the ten followed Theodor into the mansion. The inside was dominated by a great hall with stairs going up at the opposite wall to the second story, where the rooms were located. The mansion was big enough to give a single room to everyone. Each room housed a vast canopy bed, an oakwood drawer and desk from the same materials and a small fridge and minibar hidden behind oakwood as well. Marcus examined his room more closely, the minibar contained not only alcoholic drinks. With his 19 years he was of legal drinking age in germany and enjoyed a drink every now and then, but he didn't want to be drunk in front of the five girls of HTT.

The fridge was empty though, but he knew his mother well enough to know that she had ordered Theodor not to underfeed Marcus and his friends. After checking out his room, he went downstairs to the dining hall to meet the others. However, only Mugi was there. "Well, hello. Everything ok?" he asked her. "Yes, indeed." she answered in her usual polite manner. "This is a very fine mansion. Your butler and your two maids have very good manners, I must say I'm impressed." "Well, politeness is a key factor in getting a job at us." Marcus explained and took a seat, signalising Mugi with a hand gesture to do the same. She sat down in front of him and supported her head on her interlaced fingers with her elbows on the table. "My parents are very strict in that manner." "I see. How are your parents doing?" she asked and leaned a little closer to him and also the unlit candle in the middle. "Well, they're doing fine. I'm calling them once a week to tell them how things are going." "I see. There is something I wanted to ask you." she suddenly resorted to a slightly more serious tone, but Marcus saw that she was still the same. Cute. "Go ahead, ask me." he said. "Alright. Did your parents ever mention me? Talk about me?" she finally asked, looking like a small stone fell from her heart, but still anxious for the answer. "No. Well, actually they did, but only short, like, telling me you're still alive." he honestly answered. "Good to know." she answered, looking even more relieved. "Look, the others are coming."

And indeed, the rest of the flock came walking down the wooden stairs, and Theodor and the two maids brought up the dinner - a typical german stew with all kinds of vegetables and meats inside, with a strong, salty taste. Yui, hungry as hell, wolfed it down like nothing, making the cook feel very satisfied.

After dinner, Marcus walked up to his room to get a shower - he had found the door to the bathroom which was barely noticeable. However, he was expected by someone. It was Mugi Ritsu. "Hey..." she said. "You know, I've never been to Germany before... so... could you maybe show me around a bit?" she asked him, blushing and shying away a bit. In this very moment, Marcus realised, perhaps for the first time, how cute she was and the feelings for her developing inside of him. He was baffled by the feeling, that feeling he felt for the very first time in his 19 years, he realised how much time he had wasted to suffer, how much time he had wasted only to make others around him feel sorry for him. And in this very moment, he stopped feeling sorry for himself and started to feel sorry for others. "Alright." he answered, granting the wish of the girl who could - he was still unsure if it was love, a simple crush or just a deep feeling of friendship for he had no precedence - be his first love. "I'll show you around. Just let me get a quick shower, okay?" "Okay." she answered. "I'll wait for you."

A few minutes later, Marcus took Ritsus hand and said "Let's go now." Ritsu didn't resist of course, instead she walked with him, careful not to let go of the warmth of his hand. It was another magic moment for her, a moment she didn't want to lose, a moment she wished she could put into a book to look at it and smile in her darkest hours. She tried to remember every detail, it was important for her to remember it all. The last drops of water in his freshly washed hair, his glittering, bright green eyes, the city lights as he showed her those specific corners of the city important to him. He didn't show her the important tourist spots, as they held no meaning to him. He showed her the places he had a personal connection to. A small music store, a crossroad where Marcus used to play the acoustuc guitar when he was younger - not to beg for money, but to have people hear his music, to play his deepest emotions on six steel strings. He showed her a hill near the mansion where he used to stand and simply look into the open often, a seemingly meaningless stone next to the road where he liked to sit on.

And Ritsu listened with all her heart and mind, not wanting to waste a single memory of Marcus opening up to her so deeply, so honestly. He didn't hide anything from her. It was as if he was making her a present - others had offered flowers or a candle-light-dinner, but he offered her his mind, his past, his present, his future - and an entire city on top of that. The voice of the metropolis pulsated in his phonem and she could hear something from his voice - affection. He really wanted to talk to her, he really wanted to let her know how he felt. "And this." he finally said, as they reached the mansion again. "Is one of the few places in Germany I actually like. Say... Ritsu-chan." he paused before adding this one specific honorific. "How about we do that again some time?"

"I'd love to!" she replied loudly and hugged him, wrapped her arms around his necks, almost making Marcus lose his balance as he returned the embrace, felt the warmth of her body on his. "When we're back in Japan I'll show you around town and show you the places special to me." she promised, still locked up in their embrace. She really didn't want to leave, she felt the love for him pulsating in her brain and heart, those three simple words banging against her lips, begging to be let out into Marcus ears and mind. "Alright." he said. "I'll remember your promise. But now, let's go to bed, it's late, the others are waiting - don't forget we're here to practice, Ritsu-chan."

"Just call me Ritsu." she said. "You did so before and I liked it. Made me feel equal."

End of Chapter Eleven

Author Note: Whoha, this turned out way longer than planned. My plans used to deem this chapter a filler, but I honestly don't like fillers. Also, we've entered an important part of the story, where many important things will happen. Curious yet? Also, we're getting closer to real romance. What's Mugis secret? What will happen between Takeru and Mio, Marcus and Ritsu, and all the others?  
We shall find out.

Stay tuned.

Surenu, 24th of November 2010, 22:24


	12. Chapter 12 All These Feelings

**Never Surrender**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content. _Tehee, woopsie. Seems I was absent for quite some time, eh? Oh well, here comes...

**Chapter Twelve - All these feelings**

Marcus fingers softly slid over the steel strings of his guitar, creating a sound from deep beneath his skin and mind - from his very soul. It was a sad, yet hopeful melody, a melody that said "Hero, you have saved the world - what now?". _Did that really happen? Did I really just grab Ritsus hand, storm out with her to show her this city? For no reason at all? Why did I do that? It's not like me!_

"It is like you." Takeru said, entering the room. Marcus was certain he hadn't spoken his thoughts, but Takerus words proved him wrong. "And yes, you did." "Stop reading my mind." Marcus laughed, stood up and greeted Takeru with a friendly handshake. "'Sup?" he asked. "Just wanted to see how you're doing. The others are ready soon, so we can finally play one or two of our old songs. You still in it?" Takeru grabbed a microphone from the shelve at the east wall of the big studio in the villas basement and plugged it into an expensive looking amplifier. "Test test, one two." he spoke into it, changed some settings and repeated the process a few times until he was satisfied. "Want me to tune yours too?" he offered and Marcus nodded in thanks. "I'll go get us some coffee, Takeru. Milk, sugar?" "Both. You know me. You still drinking yours black?" "Yeah, I do. And start speaking proper japanese, you sound like a Yakuza!" "And you start speaking german, we're in Germany!" Takeru laughed with another microphone in his hands. "Halt's Maul!/ _Shut up_!" Marcus said and went up to the hall where he met his butler Theodor. "Ah, Guten Morgen Theodor. Könnten sie uns etwas Kaffee ins Studio bringen? / _Ah good morning Theodor. Could you bring us some coffee to the studio?_" "Selbstverständlich, junger Herr Glaser. Schwarz für sie, Milch und Zucker für ihren Freund? _Naturally. Black for you, milk and sugar for your friend?"_ Marcus nodded, thanked Theodor and decided to change into more comfortable clothing. It was their first rehearsal since the incident with Marcus sister, but Marcus was certain to still know all of their songs by heart.

Heart.

Ritsus heart was up high in the sky after her little walk with Marcus the day prior. Especially Mio noticed that, because she had known Ritsu for so long. Even when Mio accidently fell and flashed her panties Ritsu didn't seem to care or even notice. However, there was noone to laugh with her as the two were alone. However, Mio often caught Ritsu staring out of the window, grinning like a Cheshire cat. For Mio, it was obvious that Ritsu was in love with someone - but who could it be? Could it be... no, impossible. Something like _that_ only happened in movies. And yet... the authors had to get their inspiration somewhere, right?

Mio went downstairs to the studio to see Marcus going the same way after he had changed. He wore black synthetic pants, a black t-shirt and a cap. "Mornin'" he greeted her. Mio realised how much he had changed - he wasn't a depressive wreck anymore. "How are you doing?" "I'm fne, and you?" she answered as Marcus held the door to the studio open for her. "Same here. Somehow feels good to breathe polluted air again." he laughed as he entered the room and sat down on a bar stool. The studio was big enough for three bands, sported enough instruments to start a new shop and even had a little bar for a cool drink in between songs. All in all, Mio estimated the costs of the studio to go into the millions. "So, what are your rehearsal plans for today?" he asked her as he poured a coke for him and her. Mio nodded a thanks to him, took a sip and said "I'm happy if we rehearse at all. You know, Yui and Ritsu..." Marcus had heard of Yuis and Ritsus discipline issues. "Well." he said. "We're going to play some old songs today. Want to listen?"

"Eh?" Mio pricked up her ears and blushed a bit, getting her a slight smirk from Takeru who just entered the room. "Well... if you don't mind."

Takeru snook up behind her and whispered into her ear "I don't mind... if it's you."

In respect for Mio, her shriek and the following laughter shall not be described here.

Marcus and his guitar. A unit of two parts which had been separated for too long. And still... his playing was flawless, as Yui stated later. Ritsu, however, was more eager to hear the lyrics...

It started with an intense, fast screaming part by Takeru.

_In a cold winter night_

_after a cold winter day_

_I lost my heart, my soul, my mind_

_Coming home to this disaster_

_Fleeing fast to save my soul_

After a short pause, Marcus clear vocals kicked in.

_The smell of sea in my nose_

_The ocean all around me_

_pressing air out of my lungs_

_Yes, I am a coward_

_but without you there is no reason to live!_

Takerus screaming part kicked in again.

_Yes, I'm dead now_

_gone and rotten_

_it's your fault for cheating on me_

_my trust betrayed_

_Betrayal is the deepest wound of all!_

After this, Marcus repeated his refrain again, the band played a slow, yet intense, almost violent breakdown and went to the refrain again. After two minutes and forty-five seconds, the song was over.

"This... this was awesome!" Ritsu whispered.

End of chapter twelve.

Authors Note: I've been feeling mighty tired lately. I can hardly keep my eyes open in school, let alone concentrate on my hobbies, so I apologize for the long wait for the new chapter. I'll try to keep up the old schedule again, but I can't really promise anything. In 2 weeks though, my winter break starts, and then I'll have more rest and therefore more energy.


	13. Chapter 13 Trail of Broken Hearts

**Never Surrender**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content. _13 Chapters and I haven't been sued yet? I'm either really bad or this disclaimer really does something!

**Chapter Twelve - Trail of Broken Hearts**

In a villa near Cologne, Germany, at around 9 AM local time, Takeru ate a light german breakfast consisting of bread and jam, rounded up with a cup of strong, black fair-trade coffee. His hair was unmade, his favourite _Blood Stain Child _shirt was rumpled. It was the second to last day of his trip to Germany with his old band Never Surrender and their new found friends from Hokago Tea Time, and he was really quite sick of it already. Things hadn't gone how he had expected, he hadn't achieved what he aimed for - as usual, as his pessimistic opinion was.

After finishing breakfast way before the others, who were still sleeping, Takeru went into his room, took a shower and got dressed afterwoods.

Ear-buds in his ears, a black jacket he quickly slipped on he went out - only to see Mio doing the same. "Good morning." she said. "What are you up to?"

"Goin' for a walk." he answered without greeting and went past her. "See ya later."

"Hey, wait up!" she suddenly yelled, running to catch up with him. "Can I... can I go with you?"

"If you want to."

The Cologne commuter traffic was thick, and the air was sticky, creating an irksome athmosphere. Nonetheless, Takerus mood brightened up just a little - it was still bad though. "Ya know." he suddenly said. "I can understand why Marcus left this country. It sucks."

"Huh?" Mio asked, with her head a little down. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, look at it. Look at the people. Do they look happy? Does Marcus look happy? His sister was shot in this country, and nothing really happened afterwoods. And even if the murderers got convicted, that wouldn't make her alive again. For people like us, Marcus and me, this country is dead. The whole world is dead. What can we do so people remember us? What we want is when we die there is a definite proof we were there. But that's... impossible."

Mio stopped. In just one moment, she wasn't her usual self. In just one moment, she sealed fate for both of them. She stepped up towards him, wrapped her arms around Takeru and embraced him for a very long time. "It's okay, Takeru." she whispered. "I understand you. And I know, you will find a way..."

In the meantime at the villa, Marcus was fine-tuning his guitar again. When playing that morning, he noticed something felt off. He was absolutely sure that it was off by at least a note - which is quite much. However, neither his digital fine-tuning device nor Yuis magnificent ears could solve the problem. "This guitar is just fine." Yui said. "It sounds perfect. Are you sure something's off?"

"Yeah, I am. Well, perhaps it's just my ears. I've been listening to music too loudly again." he answered, pointing to his expensive headphones. "Well, Never Surrender's done for if I get deaf I guess. At least for me it'd be done for." he let out a sigh and played a few tones - they sounded just the way they should. "I don't think it's your ears." Mugi suddenly said. Apparently, she had entered the room without anyone noticing. She poured tea for everyone and had them sit down at a table. Both Marcus and Yui appreciated the break - Marcus had been active all morning and Yui was lazy to begin with. "So, why're you so sure it's not my ears? I didn't even hear you enter, Mugi." Marcus said. "Well." Mugi began and stopped mid-sentence for a sip of Earl Grey. "A lot of things have happened in the past months. I suppose it was a little too much for your head. Perhaps - and please note that this is a theory - what sounds off is the melody in your mind."

"Melody in my mind? I don't have any melody in my mind." he said, got up and left the room.

"Huh? What's up with him?" Yui asked with a helpless look towards Mugi.

"I suppose." Mugi stopped again for a sip of Earl Grey. "His parents talked to him about our engagement."

Yuis brain went offline for a few seconds. But then... "HUH?"

A few hours earlier.  
"Ich werde das nicht, ich wiederhole, NICHT tun, das garantier ich dir! / _I will not, I repeat, NOT do that, I can garantuee that!_" Marcus shouted into his cell. "Hast du mich verstanden, Paps? _/ You got that, Dad?" _

"Hör mir zu Sohn. Du weisst gar nicht wie schwierig es war diese Verlobung zu vereinbaren. Denke nur an all die Möglichkeiten! _/ Listen, son. You have no idea how difficult it was to arrange this engagement. Consider all the possibilities!" _The voice of Marcus father sounded old and weak, as if he had just returned from a harsh place, just like Khe Sanh 1968. "Möglichkeiten für wen? Für dich? Ich bin nicht dein gottverdammtes Werkzeug und ich lasse mich von dir nicht dafür benutzen! Ich werde keine Frau heiraten die ich nicht liebe! Dieses Gespräch ist BEENDET! / _Whose possibilities? Yours? I'm not your goddamned tool and I won't let you use me for that! I'm not gonna marry a woman I don't love. This conversation is OVER!" _Marcus hit the button to cancel the call almost strongly enough to break the cell, but it barely survived. His face was scarlet from anger, his hands clenched to fists. It was then when someone knocked on the door. "Door's open!" he said. The door opened up and Ritsu came in, wearing a shirt with a skull printed on it, a black skirt, thigh-highs and her favourite boots. She was lacking her usual hair bow. "I heard you yelling, so I wanted to ask what's up." she said. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm ok." he said angrily and turned off his cellphone. "Just my father being a stupid dumbass. They should've gotten him instead of my sister and me back then. I did everything for my family, I even took a bullet to the chest. And what do I get for that? This!" he noticed he was yelling again. "I, uh, sorry."

"What's up then?" Ritsu asked in a worried tone Marcus wasn't used to. He knew she was serious. Ritsu... "Well... you could say I'll be subject to a forced marriage." "Forced marriage?" she asked alerted. _If that's true, I'll never... _"Yeah, that's right. In order to merge two companies together, I am supposed to marry Mugi. Not gonna do it though."

_My god. _Ritsu thought. _I didn't know that his family was so strict. He doesn't want to marry Mugi, and yet he will be forced to. He still fights back. Does that mean... I still have a chance?"_

Meanwhile, a few hundred kilometers away.

"Yes, please, arrange everything. It will work out."

End of chapter 13.

Authors Note: The very existence of this story isn't my responsibility only. It's your support which has gotten me back to work. A lot of things have happened, and I really needed some rest. I thought I had gotten enough when I went back to writing, but I experienced severe writers block. However, after reading all those positive comments again I knew I just had to go on. And here it is. I hope you like it, and stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 14 When will we be married

**Never Surrender**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content. _We're getting closer to the climax and the inevitable end my friends. But don't worry. After this fanfic, I will write another one, most likely not based on K-On, and, if fate decides to make me, I will write something like a sequel to Never Surrender.

Warning: This chapter contains a lot more swear words than the other ones. Please PM me in case I should re-rate this story! Thank you very much.

**Chapter Fourteen - When will we be married**

The whole group was sitting in the dining hall. Marcus had arranged for all house staff to be absent for this time, so they were alone with him. It was a dark and gloomy athmosphere, the kind of athmosphere created by, for example, the nuclear annihilation of an entire country.

Annihilation.

That's what Marcus felt like in that very special moment. He wanted to destroy everything. The house, the remnants of his family, his guitar, his own life. Never before he had felt so betrayed, so forgotten, so abandoned. A marriage was arranged for him without his consent. A marriage with a girl he did not love. And that's why he had gathered his friends around the dining table in the large hall.

"I guess you've all realised it by now." he began talking silently, as if he had to hold back what he truly wanted to say. "Mugi and I are arranged for marriage. I do not like this fact. Mugi and I have talked about this. We see each other as good friends - and nothing more. I just wanted to clarify that." He stopped talking for a few seconds of awkward silence. "However. My father will be... highly disgraced hearing this, so I'd like to notify that I will most likely have to move back to Germany." He swallowed and continued. "Thanks for your attention.". With those words, he left the room.

"Seriously, what the fuck?" Takeru yelled at him. "You just gonna give up like that?"

"I've always given up on first possible occasion. You know this as well as I do, my friend." Marcus stopped in the door.

"Fuck you, Marcus!" Takeru shouted even louder, causing the girls of Hokago Tea Time to flinch in their seats. "See what we've all achieved! See all those wonderful people here! Can you see them? AND YOU'RE GOING TO THROW ALL OF THAT AWAY FOR A MAN YOU HAVEN'T SEEN FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG YOU GODDAMNED COWARD?"

"Well, excuse me for being a coward." Marcus voice was an almost inaudible whisper, a harsh contrast to Takerus shouting. "What am I supposed to do anyway?"

"Try saying 'no' for starters!" Ritsu yelled at Marcus. _Great. _he thought. _Now she hates me too..._

"You do realise that I..." Ritsu stopped short, but then regained her confidence. "I love you!"

_Oh well, maybe she doesn't. _

_It's okay, Ritsu. Nothing we can do here._

_Nothing we can do..._

_just like... back then..._

_Oh fuck, not another flashback._

The bullet felt hot and cold at the same time in Marcus body. It had ruptured several layers of muscles and body fat, and the red stain below him was groing faster and faster.

_It's not the same as back then..._

His bloodstained hand grabbed the telephone.

_I thought I couldn't do anything._

1.

_Goddamnit._

1

_I'M TRYING TO THINK HERE!_

0.

_GNAARH!_

"DAMNIT!" Marcus suddenly shouted after around half a minute of silence. "Damn you all."

"Hey, watch it!" Mio exclaimed.

"Seriously, damn you all." Marcus turned around, a tear in his eye.

"You guys are the most badass motherfuckers on round earth, aren't ya?"

Noone was really quite sure whether to take that as an insult or a praise, so they just continued listening with empty faces.

"Seriously, I'm one giant dumbass. I've had the answer to it all right in front of my eyes all this fucking time. And what did I do? I just watched like an innocent bystander."  
He walked up to Ritsu who looked at him half curious and half terrified. "Wh-wh-wh-"

"I love you too, Ritsu." he said. And as he saw that no resistance was to be encountered, he kissed her on her lips without further hesitation.

_I think this is what I've been looking for all this time.  
I feel peaceful now. Not so full of hate._

_Still, there's some hatred left. _

He turned around again, leaving Ritsu on her chair, her mind way up in the clouds. It shall be said at this point, she would realise what actually happened later.

"Mugi!" he said out loudly. The girl in question sat up straight and replied with "Yes?"

"We gotta make a phone call. You ready?"

"I was born ready."

The two fiancees who didn't want to be fiancees left the room and closed a door behind them.

For the next 30 minutes, the sound of their phone talk was unaudible, save for a few german and japanese swear words and insults that can by no means be repeated here.

Ritsu was thinking.

A lot.

_I've never seen him this energetic. _

_And I've never heard anyone confess to me. This is... a new feeling. Something... I'm not used to._

_And it's goddamned awesome! Marcus! He loves me! You hear that, world! HE FRICKING LOVES ME AND IS NOT GOING TO GIVE IN TO A FORCED MARRIAGE!_

_This is..._

_This is..._

_The beginning of a new life!_

The door was opened with a strength that greatly endangered the old hinges. Mugi went out first, showing a victory-sign with her fingers, causing Ritsu and the rest to fall into screams of triumph.

However, Marcus didn't look nearly as good as he went out. But still, he smiled.

"You know, guys." he said. "I might've fucked up my entire financial life by now. And... well, it feels good. I have sacrificed worthless money for something I've been really looking for all this time. And that is..."

He went over to Ritsu who had already stood up.

And the two embraced.

End of Chapter 14

Authors Note: On second thought, I guess it's highly probable that there will be a sequel anywhere in the future. This is the second-to-last chapter of Never Surrender, and there's still a lot to do. However, this is the main story arc ending here, so it'd be pointless for what I've planned to continue in the same story.

Next on Never Surrender: The Final Chapter!


	15. Final Chapter  In The End

**Never Surrender**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content. _This is it. At least for now.

No big words now. Enjoy the last chapter of Never Surrender!

**Final Chapter - In The End**

Marcus and Ritsu stood right in front of the helipad as the white helicopter hit dirt. The others stood a few feet behind them, waiting for the final confrontation. It had turned out that Marcus father still hadn't really accepted Marcus' descision, and wanted to talk in person. Perhaps that was why he tried to impress with an expensive vehicle. It was futile though; Marcus had his mind made up. He knew he was doing the right thing.

For the very first time in his life, it seemed.

The group covered their eyes as the high-speed rotors blew up nearby dust. The door of the helicopter opened, and a bald man with a businesssuit walked out, almost crouching to keep his head out of the way of the still hazardous rotors.

"Glad to see ya, Dad!" Marcus shouted over the engines noise. "Before we begin, I'd like to keep this in japanese. Everyone can listen. No secrets. You fine with that?"

"I am fine with that." the man answered in an angry tone and signalised the pilot of the helicopter to turn off the engine.

"Good." Marcus said. "First of all, I'd like to thank you for opening my eyes. For the very first time in my life, I feel like I'm doing a good thing. Well done."

"You're doing something completely wrong, don't you get it? You are a moron for denying such... possibilities." Marcus father spoke and adjusted his glasses. Marcus realised that he had gained a lot of weight.

"I'm not denying anything." Marcus replied immediately. "It's just that I'm a human, and Mugi's human too. That means, we've got our human rights. Forced marriage is a clear violation of human rights. Sucks, huh?"

"Tsk. I'm not denying you any rights, I'm offering a prosperous future to you!"

"Yeah, prosperous in terms of money, that is entirely true and I do not deny the fact that it'd be the best descision if we're thinking in financial terms. However, my life is not a bank account. Mugi and I have agreed not to marry. Nothing you can do against that, unless you're willing to use soviet torture techniques. Ritsu and I, however, love each other. Say, why did you marry Mum?" Marcus boldly asked, earning an almost terrified look from his father. "Why, you ask? Because it was the best for both of us."

"If I recall correctly." Marcus said. "Mum was poor. You met her at school, and you fell in love with her. You married her out of love, accept that fact."

"And that's completely different from the situation now!"

"No it's not! It's basically the same situation with different characters. Don't you get it? You're hating me - for what you've done yourself. I say, you've got a weak point there. A very weak one. And that's why I won't give in." Marcus smirked and wrapped his arm around Ritsu. He had become a very different person. A person even more difficult to handle for those who opposed him, like his father.

"What if I take your heritage away? You'll be poor!"  
"So what if I will?" Marcus laughed. "I don't need all that money."

Marcus father laughed. It started as a giggle but quickly turned into a laughter that could almost be considered insane.

"You've become so much like me, my dear son." he finally said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Stubborn to the bitter end, like the Berlin Wall. Fine. I'll accept it. I'll talk to Mugis parents over it and say I have changed my opinion."

Marcus and the rest broke out into a happy grin, and Yui even went "Ya~hoo! Victory!"

"BUT!" Marcus father shouted. "I have one condition."

"And that'd be?" Marcus asked.

"You take over the family business when I'm dead."

"Deal."

Three weeks later in Japan.

The newly forged couple attracted great attention at Sakura High, and Marcus and Ritsu were the main gossip-topic over the course of several months. Of course, the story of the epic talk at the helipad had spread and evolved rapidly, being completely true at the beginning but ending up as a sad story of love and tragedy, involving an even so epic hand-to-hand-fight between father and son. The other stories of Marcus life had spread, too, although noone knew why.

They didn't care.

It was a happy time for the two of them as they finally entered the time they'd describe to their children later as the happiest in their life - their first and only love in life. It wasn't as intense as one could have guessed. Marcus was naturally slow and lazy, and Ritsu gladly accepted the times of peace. When she wanted to be loud and noisy she'd just annoy Mio instead. When she wanted to enjoy the feeling of being embraced by a loved one in complete silence, she went to Marcus.

Of course, there was trouble. The school had immediately forbidden kissing, holding hands and so on school grounds when Ritsu and Marcus were first seen together. Some more conservative teachers even tried to discredit the couple, but to no avail. They were backed by Marcus' family, a backing that mostly came from his mother who had yelled at his father for hours as he came back and told what he did - Marcus' mother always told him that he should strive for what he wants and not what the family tells him.

Indeed, it was a time of peace and war at the same time, but it was their peace and their war.

And they were fine with that.

~Never Surrender~

~Fin~

Authors Note: I cannot even express the thanks I want to give to my readers and reviewers who gave me the strength to go on with this story in words. So, just imagine I gave you all a ton of cookies. Like, a metric ton.

There will most likely be a sequel to the story, but not now. I have to get away from this first, perhaps I'll write something different, not based on K-On, perhaps an entirely different genre. However, there are still some loose ends in this story, which will be part of Never Surrender Season 2 or whatever I'll call it.

So, movie's over, time for the credits.

Just joking here. All I did was writing the story.

A big thank you to the makers of K-On, you've cost me uncounted hours of my life, and I don't regret a single one of them, even the ones I should have spent studying.

Still reading my note?

Good.

Please watch my profile for new stories and possible announcements for Never Surrender Season 2, or whatever I'll call it.

Oh and...

stay tuned!

Yours sincerely

Surenu


End file.
